Mi Dulce Favorito
by Rukimi-chan
Summary: Que pasaria su tu adiccion por los dulces llegara a lo mas extremo y quisieras probar a tu mejor amigo?Mi primer fic. Y otra cosa: No es lemon aunque lo parezca, es solo cosa de pervertidos y algo de comedia. KilluGon
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaria si tu adiccion x las cosas dulces te lleva a lo mas extremo y quisieras probar a tu mejor amigo. mi primer fic n.n espero les guste

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece es la creacion de Togashi Sensei_

* * *

**Mi Dulce Favorito**

_Capitulo 1_

Era una tarde de verano muy cálida, 2 niños se encontraban en la cocina de su hogar, Gon y Killua que su relación llegaría a ser mejores amigos. Killua estaba deleitándose con golosinas, caramelos, chocolates etc. y Gon se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia las afueras del jardín.

-Mmhhh... Porque amo tanto las cosas dulces?

-Si sigues comiendo de esa manera pronto te saldrán caries

-Cállate Gon! Tu ni siquiera comes golosinas y no sabes lo deliciosas que son

-Y qué? Es mejor mantener una buena salud dental

-No me jodas con lo de salud dental! Aunque sea da una oportunidad y pruébalos si?

-No, me niego

-Gallina Nyehh(sacándole la legua)

-No lo soy, solo no quiero ser adicto como tu! Nyehh(también sacándole la lengua) adiós(se levanta para salir de la habitación)

En eso Killua lo agarra de la muñeca haciéndolo que voltee hacia él, lo hace caer a suelo y colocándose por encima de el poniendo una mirada de gato perverso, agarrándolo de las muñecas para que no escapara.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!(Intenta hacer que su amigo lo suelte)

-Jejeje te hare probar los dulces para que cambies tu opinión acerca de ellos

-¡Sueltame idiota!(Dice sin tener éxito al zafarse de su amigo)

En ese momento Killua agarro la caja de bombones sacando uno, lo desenvolvió y lentamente lo dirigía hacia la boca de Gon, Gon cerró su boca para no comérselo sin embargo Killua comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que abra la boca de una carcajada.

-N-no pa-para por favor no quiero (trataba de aguantar las cosquillas)

-Vamos no será tan malo, te gustara(apresura las cosquillas)

Gon no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a reír a carcajadas lo que le dio a Killua la oportunidad para hacer que se coma el bombon metiéndoselo a la boca, y lo consiguió, el bombon ya se encontraba en la boca de Gon, el solo lo saboreo antes de tragarlo. Killua se aparto de encima de su amigo y su rostro mostaraba una risa muy divertida

-¿Y que tal? Te gusto?

-Mmmm… Eres un idiota! Pero la verdad si estaba rico(sus mejillas se enrojecieron)

-JA! Te lo dije! Quien es el idiota ahora!(dice de manera burlona)

-Callate! Nyeeeh!(termina de ceri antes de sacarle la lengua y saliendo de la cocina)

...

Despues de lo ocurrido Gon no pudo dejar de pensar en el delicioso bombon que le había obligado a probar su amigo y se preguntaba "¿Por qué nunca había comido dulces antes?" Estaba algo molesto consigo mismo ya que siempre decía cosas negativas sobre todo lo que contenga azúcar-Arrrr(gruño) Maldito Killua!

Mientras tanto Killua seguía en la cocina degustándose con los miles de dulces que tenía a su alrededor, la verdad se podría decir que lo tenia de todo: bombones, caramelos de jarabe, masticables, café, miel y los de sabor tuti-fruti, barras de chocolate y chocolate blanco, chicles sabor a frutas tanto como de menta, chupetines, paletas, ositos de goma. Killua terminaba de saborear toda su paleta y un decaído suspiro refleja cierto desinterés en su rostro hacia sus preciadas golosinas.

-Siento que me falta algo, es como si mis golosinas ya no me satisficieran como lo hacían antes(mirando sin animo sus caramelo sabor tuti-fruti)

En eso Gon entra a la cocina y mira a Killua con una expresión seria en su rostro

-OH! Miren quien apareció, que pasa Gon? Quieres más?( dice de manera burlona)

-La verdad si! Por favor Killua, podrías compartir tus golosinas conmigo?

-Lo siento pero la respuesta es NO(le contesta mientras coloca un bombon en sus labios tratando de tentar a Gon)

-OH! Por favor Killua no seas malo!(se queja) Primero me obligas a comer cosas dulces y ahora no quieres compartirlas, no seas asi!(casi a punto de llorar)

-En primer lugar solo lo hice para que veas que vale la pena tener caries por las golosinas

-Por favor(le ruega) hare lo que sea Por favor Killua! Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo (se pone de rodillas) POR FAVOR!

-Ay! Esta bien Gon los compartiré contigo, pero tendrás que ayudarme en algo (mirándolo serio)

-Hare lo que sea Killua

-Bueno como llevo mucho tiempo degustándome con tantos dulces me empecé a aburrir de comer los mismos de siempre así que tú me ayudaras a encontrar ese "Nuevo Dulce" que estoy buscando

-Claro! Prometo que lo hare (dicho esto se lanza por el montón de golosina y va probándolas una por una, pensando solo en ello como si la gula se apoderase de el)

Luego de unos cuantos segundos Gon se lanza hacia Killua dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo que hace que el peli-plata se sorprenda

-O-oye G-Gon que haces? (pregunta algo apenado)

-Jeje solo quiero darte las gracias y me alegra mucho que seas mi mejor amigo (abrazándolo cariñosamente)

-I-idiota ya suéltame e-e-es vergonzoso (un leve sonrojo se escapa de sus mejillas)

...

Al caer la noche ambos niños ya se encontraban en su dormitorio preparados para descansar, pretendían terminar sus chupetines antes de dormir. Gon saboreaba uno de manzana verde y Killua uno de uva.

-Mmmhhh he probado tantas veces estos chupetines y ya me cansa el sabor (lamiendo su chupetín)

-Pero aun asi te lo sigues comiendo jajaja (scando su chupetín de su boca)

-Ojala pueda hallar ese "Nuevo Dulce" anhelo tanto poder probarlo y degustarme con el

-No te preocupes Killua ¡Yo voy a buscar ese "Nuevo Dulce" para ti! Te lo prometo, no descansare hasta que lo pruebes (Mirando a su amigo con una tierna sonrisa ocasionando que Killua se ruborice)

-M-mas te vale idiota, estoy compartiendo toda mi dulcería contigo (y de un mordisco termina su chupetín)

-No te fallare, ya veras (haciendo lo mismo que Killua)

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Killua decide romperlo

-Oye Gon, Nyeeeh! (Mostrandole su legua color purpura)

-Jajajaja Nyeeeh! (lo imita mostrándole su lengua verde) Buenas noches Killua

-Buenas noches Gon

-Y una vez mas Killua, voy a trabajar duro para que encuentres tu "Nuevo Dulce" (termina y se dispone a dormir)

Killua, al escuchar a Gon emite una risita dirigiendo su mirada al techo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ''Si que Gon es un idiota… Pero después de todo es mi mejor amigo, es una persona muy gentil y dulce'' cierra los ojos ''Dulce'' teniendo dificultades para dormir ''Dulce'' al no poder dormir comodo abre los ojos ''Dulce'' ''!DULCE!''. Killua habre los ojos como platos- Acaso es eso? Será Gon el "Nuevo Dulce" que esoy buscando? Ahora que lo pregunto: ¿A que sabrá Gon?... bueno ceo que la única forma de averiguarlo seria que… etoo… pues… que yo lo p-pru-pruebe- dijo eso ultimo y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado no soy experta en estas cosas ya que es la primera vez que hago uno, almenos merece un review u.u

vere si puedo hacer el capitulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui esta el 2do cap. Y gracias x ser las primeras en leer mi primer fic y darme consejos n.n **1Pikachu1 **& **Cancion de Cuna **

_Y les recuerdo: Estoy empezando a usar no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, pero intento dar lo mejor de mi n.n/._

* * *

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Killua acababa de despertar, miro a su alrededor y noto que su amigo no estaba "¿se habrá despertado ya?" "cielos Killua, si Gon no está aquí es porque ya despertó -.-U" se levanto de la cama, fue bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, ahí se encuentra con Gon bebiendo una taza de chocolate.

-Oh, buenos días Killua(saluda con una sonrisa).

-Buenos días(dice sin mirarle mientras saca un cartón de leche del refrigerador).

-Por alguna extraña razón me desperté temprano, creo que debió ser porque mi cuerpo me rogaba consumir azúcar.

-Jhm…esto de probara azúcar si que es nuevo para ti.(se sienta en la mesa y hecha la leche en un tazón seguido de cereales)

-Jeje lo sé(Termina de beber su chocolatada dejándole un bigote de chocolate).

-Oye Gon, tienes un bigote en la cara(apuntando con su dedo índice el rostro de su amigo)

-Oh!(lentamente Gon desliza su lengua en la zona donde se le había quedado el chocolate)

Killua mira fijamente como Gon se lo quitaba de esa forma tan… "Magnifico esa forma tan deleitante en la que se quita el chocolate…tan sabrosa, exquisita, tan...tan…Yo quiero…quiero…quiero probarlo! Gon quiero probarte!, Maldicion!" Seguia mirándolo hasta el momento en que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su corazón le palpitaba fuerte, su respiración se agitaba por no aguantar las ganas de poder probarlo. Gon había terminado de quitarse el chocolate y miro a Killua con cara rara.

-¿Killua que sucede? ¿!Porque me miras asi !? O.O (de sierto modo le asustaba la mirada de su amigo, era similar a la mirada de asesino que solía poner, lo miraba como si fuese un tigre a punto de cazar a su presa.

-¿E-eh eh? N-no pasa nada Gon(Reacciona "Maldito Gon").

-Okey…? Hey por que mejor no vamos helados? Últimamente esta haciendo mucho calor, asi podemos refrescarnos con algo frio y dulce.

-Esta bien pero tu pagas e_e.

-Grrr bueno pagare tu helado también ¬.¬.

….

Al medio dia se dirijieron a la heladería que no estaba a mas de 2 cuadras de su casa aunque al llegar se sintieron cansados ya que el calor que hacía era inmenso, al entran estuvieron tan contentos de que el aire acondicionado del lugar los Bendijera con su refrescante brisa. Cada uno escogió el sabor distinto del otro, Gon tenía uno de granizado y Killua uno de chocolate, Gon pago todo como habían acordado, se retiraron del lugar y saboreaban sus helados camino a casa.

-Este helado se ve deliciose(dice antes de darle la primera probada a su helado).

-Mmmhh… he probado tantas veces este helado de chocolate que ya me cansa el sab-(No termino su oración por que poso sus ojos en su amigo o mas bien en su boca).

Gon estab saboreando su helado con mucho gusto, su lengua jugaba en el helado, succiona un poco en la zona donde comenzaba a derretirse luego le da un gran chupon ocasionando que se le quede el helado en la cara. Mientras que Killua lo seguía mirando "Otra vez, lo está haciendo otra vez…mmmhhh…Gon tengo tantas ganas de probarte…quiero…quiero…Gon!".

-Que rico n.n Tu helado también luce delicioso Killua.

-No tanto como tus labios(dice en un susurro que Gon no pudo escuchar) Y limpiate la cara tienes helado por todas partes.

-Oh valla es la segunda vez en el dia que me pasa esto (Sacando nuevamente su lengua para limpiarse el helado).

Killua solo miraba la manera en la que Gon se quitaba el helado con su lengua "Gon eres tan… tan… apetitoso…mmmhhh… quiero que deposites esa lengua en mi…en mi boca…Gon" realmente parecía estar excitado ante los actos de su amigo, las mejillas le ardían su corazón palpitaba a todo motor, unos segundos después comenzó a jadear, le encanta la forma en la que con saboreaba el helado con sus labios, era excitante y para colmo el sabor del helado llevaba un color de blanco intenso, eso hacia excitar mas a Killua ya que su mente pervertida le señalaba que lo que con saboreaba no era helado sino "otra cosa" que los hombres liberaban a su momento.

-Haaaaa! Gon…(dice casi como un gemido).

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?...Killua! Tu nariz!(grita apuntando la nariz de su amigo).

Killua observa su nariz y nota que se había desnagrado "Oh, Mierda! Soy un pervertido" pensó de si hasta que luego sintió que su entrepierna estaba muy dura y erecta "Doble Mierda! Tengo que zafarme de esto".

-Ah jeje n-no es nada Gon jeje, es solo que hace mucho calor y creo que logro provocarme una hemorragia nasal es todo jejeje (inventando una excusa para zafarse del problema).

-Ya veo, entonces mejor nos apresuramos para llegar a casa( Gon es tan inocente que le cree y su rostro demuestra preocupación).

Apresuraron la marcha al dirigirse a su casa, en el camino se toparon con una pastelería la cual llamo su atención, pusieron sus ojos en un pastel que estaba tras el vidrio de cristal, era un pastel de vainilla con chocolate, en la parte de arriba tenia crema y fresas sobre ella.

-WOW! Mira ese pastel Killua se ve delicioso( mirando el pastel con estrellas en sus ojos).

-Es verdad, Cómpralo e_e(le ordeno).

-Otra vez tengo que pagar yo? ¬.¬.

-Pues si, yo no tengo dinero.

-Grrr está bien pero la mayor parte del pastel es todo para mi.

-Claro, claro lo que tu digas(poniendo la mano derecha atrás y cruzando los dedos *Le había engañado*)

-Entonces lo comprare( dijo entrando a la tienda para comprarlo)

…

Por fin ya habían llegado a su casa, se dirigieron a la cocina y colocaron el pastel en la nevera, quedaron en el que se lo comerían en la mañana como desayuno. Rato después se acostaron temprano, pero como Killua le había engañado a Gon espero a que sean las 1:00 a.m de la madrugada para comerse el pastel.

-Bien llego la hora, espero que Gon ya este dormido(se levanto y fue a mirar el rostro de su amigo para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido)-Sip ya se durmió(Killua se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, deslizo su mano derecha en la mejilla de Gon, luego la bajo hasta su mentón)-Eres tan lindo(sentía arder sus mejillas)-Tengo tantos deseos de probarte pero ahora tengo una cita con un pastel(dijo es ultimo y salió de la habitación).

Killua bajo rápida pero silenciosamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, al llegar fue directo a nevera sacando el pastel y colocándolo en la mesa, fue a buscar un cuchillo para cortarlo en rebanadas, como era de noche y no se había atrevió a encender las luces no podía ver con claridad y tropezó ocasionando que el cuchillo caiga y emita un sonido estresante, Killua no le dio importancia y levanto el cuchillo se sentó en la mesa comenzando a devorar el pastel "Jejeje esto el lo que obtienes por hacer que me excite por ti en plena calle, Gon."

Mientras Killua devoraba el pastel abajo, arriba Gon había despertado por el inmenso ruido del cuchillo que se había caído. Al percatarse de que Killua no se encontraba en la habitación salió en su búsqueda, al salir del cuarto comenzaba a escuchar ruidos que venían de la cocina, lentamente bajo las escaleras, va hacia la cocina y lo que vio al llegar lo dejo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo enfadado.

-KI-KILUA!(grito).

-Aaaaa! GON! (también gritando, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Gon hasta que el dijo su nombre).

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Se supone que lo comeríamos mañana!(estaba enfadado).

-Lo siento Gon, no pude esperar más, además es mi venganza(dijo comiéndose la ultima rebanada de pastel).

-Idiota! Eres un idiota! No es justo! Yo lo pague(agarrando a su amigo por la espalda)-Idiota, idiota, idiota, eres un idiota Killua, Te odio!.

Killua al escuchar eso ultimo sintió arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho.

-Gon, perdóname, lo siento de verdad lo siento.

-Idiota, idiota…

-Por favor no me odies.

-Idiota…

-Etoo… Querías probarlo?.

-Idiota, claro que quería probarlo pero no puedo más porque te acabas de comer la ultima reba-(pero no puedo terminar ya que Killua había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos).

Gon estaba sorprendido del acto de su amigo, Killua por su parte lo disfrutaba, el todavía tenía un poco de pastel en su boca, estaba haciendo que Gon la saborease, su legua jugaba con la de Gon haciendo que pueda sentir el sabor del pastel, el sabor a vainilla y chocolate explotaba en la boca de ambos "Gon… eres tan rico… tu sabor es increíblemente delicioso…no puedo controlarme… eres exquisito" Pensaba Killua mientras seguía jugando con la legua de Gon, segundos después Gon empuja violentamente a Killua, Haciendo que se separen.

-Ki-Killua, tu…(lo miraba directamente con los ojos bien abiertos)

-Gon…(una mirada de desilusion se dibujo en su rostro).

* * *

uuf hasta aqui jeje termino con drama xD ojala les haya gustado... y espero que mas gente lo lea y comente por que existe gente que lee y no comenta... lo se por que yo suelo hacer eso e_e. Trabajare en el Cap. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Por qué hiciste eso?!(Llevándose la palma de la mano a la boca).

-Yo… es que… quería… quería probarte Gon…(tartamudeando fijando su mirada al suelo sonrojado).

-Pro-probarme?! Estás loco! Acabas de besarme!(le había impactado la confesión de su amigo).

-Y… Dijiste que querías probar el pastel así que yo…

-Me lo diste de tu boca!.

-Te cepo mal acaso?(poniendo ojos llorosos).

-No es eso… somos hombres Killua!, lo nuestro no puede ser de esa forma.

-Pero Gon realmente me gustas, cuando te probé se sintió increíble, Gon… tu eres ese "Nuevo Dulce".

-N-no me digas eso…no es correcto, no debemos...(se queda sin palabras y abandona la habitación).

-Pero Gon…

...

Al amanecer, el día había pasado rápido hasta el momento que cayó la noche, Gon y Killua pasaron el día sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos estaban distanciados, les parecía incomodo verse después de lo ocurrido en la cocina. Killua decidió que dormiría en la sala para no causarle molestias a Gon, que se quedaría en el dormitorio.

Gon estaba acostado en su cama abrazando una almohada, pensando en lo ocurrido en la madrugada se sentía confundido y triste, no le gustaba distanciarse de su mejor amigo, el beso que le había dado realmente le había gustado pero pensó que en cierta forma no estaba bien.

-Killua… no quiero que esto se quede así…(dijo levantándose de la cama para bajar a la sala).

Bajaba las escaleras despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, al llegar Killua se encontraba en el sofá dándole la espalda a Gon, lentamente Gon acerca su mano para darle pequeños toques.

-Ki-Killua, estas despierto?.

-Hhhmm… que…?(dijo sin abrir los ojos).

-Soy Gon, podemos hablar?.

-Gon… que sucede?(sin abrir los ojos).

-Mírame ¿quieres? Quiero que hablemos de lo que paso hoy(lo voltea para que lo mirase).

-Pensé que cuando dijiste que no debíamos hacer eso…

-Bueno… quiero que estemos bien y que volvamos a hablarnos, no podemos estar asi por un asunto estúpido.

-¡¿Estupido?! Estas diciéndome que mis sentimientos te parecen estúpidos?.

-Este…no…espera…no quise decir eso…Arrr…es complicado…pero no, tus sentimientos no son estúpidos, de hecho son muy lindos y tiernos pero…ya sabes…yo…somos hombres y…etoo…

-Gon…(se acerca a el y le sonríe) tu ingenuidad es lo que más me gusta de ti(le toma del mentón).

-E-eh? Ahora yo me ofendi!(haciendo un pucherito) aunque creo que lo dijiste de una buena forma así que gracias.

-Gon…(se acerca mas).

-Bueno el punto es que debemos estar bi-(no termino la oración al ver que killua se acercaba demasiado) Ki-Killua! E-estas muy cerca(se sonroja).

-Gon, para mi siempre estaremos bien, nunca podría enojarme con mi "Nuevo Dulce".

-Me alegra p-pero no me llames asi .

-Te puedo dar un beso?(le pregunta con tierna inocencia en su rostro).

-Ya te lo he dicho! Somos…

-Se muy bien que no te gusta y lo comprendo(acerca sus labios a los de su amigo) pero almenos déjame hacerlo una vez más.

-Detente…

-Vamos dejame… Gon, te amo.

-Killua…(sus labios se unen fabricando un tierno beso que ambos parecen gozarlo, Gon no se opuso, le correspondía cariñosamente, pasaron los segundo y se separaron).

-Vamos a dormir arriba Killua…

-Claro mi lindo "Nuevo Dulce".

-Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, Maldición!.

Fueron al dormitorio y durmieron juntos como buenos amigos que eran.

En la mañana Gon había sido el primero en despertar, sencillamente se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de leche con galletas mientras miraba la tv. Había pasado 1 hora, ya Killua recién despierto, decidió asearse y entrar a darse una ducha, al terminar baja las escaleras y ve a su amigo al cual le regala una sonrisa. Killua tenía una toalla en la cintura.

-Hoy despertaste un poco tarde Killua(le dice antes de darle una mordida a su galleta).

-Lo se me sentía cansado ¿Qué hay para desayunar?.

-Pues no mucho, mas tarde iré de compras y apropósito ya vístete .

-Ya veo… jejeje ¿no quieres verlo?(emite una risa pervertida).

-¿!QUE!? por supuesto que no! No lo hagas!.

En eso Killua deja caer la toalla al suelo dejando su cintura descubierta y dejándolo prácticamente desnudo.

-Mira Gon.

-Killua rapido! Cubre eso!.

-¿Esta grande? ¿Quieres tocarlo? .

-No,no,no y no! Killua ya cubre eso Maldicion! Ve a vestirte!.

-Bueno bueno…(levanta la toalla y la coloca en su cintura).

-Eres el colmo, bueno cuando termines de vestirte haz una lista de lo que te gustaría que te trajera de la tienda.

-Hai…

Más tarde Gon fue a la tienda a comprar todo lo que hacía falta en casa, el también había hecho su propia lista que no era tan larga como la de Killua la cual contenía que le comprara los dulces mas caros, eso le molesto bastante ya que se quedaría en banca rota por que siempre pagaba todo " ¿Qué rayos pasa con Killua? No era que se aburría de comer esos dulces siempre? Arrr…" Suspiro, termino de hacer las compras y fue de regreso a casa.

Por suerte el dia no era tan caluroso como el de ayer, ya que la tienda quedaba a unas 7 cuadras de su casa, Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se topa con una joven es su camino, la chica tenia una aparecia de 15 años de edad, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y vestía una chaqueta verde oscuro, shorts negros, botas cafés y llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

-Hola, buenos días(saluda la joven con una tierna sonrisa).

-Buen dia(le responde) disculpa… ¿eres nueva por aquí? Nunca te había visto antes.

-Oh! Veras, soy una de esas personas a las que les gusta viajar y conocer el mundo.

-Ya veo…en ese caso se bienvenida, espero que te sientas a gusto en esta isla.

-Oh! Que ternurita eres muchas gracias, por tu gran amabilidad permíteme regalarte un bombón(saca un bombón de su mochila) toma…eh…eh…

-Lo siento, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Gon.(le sonríe y acepta el bombón).

-Que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Mika, un gusto conocerte Gon-kun.

-Igualmente Mika-chan, bueno tengo que regresar a mi casa, nos vemos.

-Ok Adios.

Finalmente Gon había llegado, coloco las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa y busca a su amigo para avisarle que le había comprado todos esos dulces tan caros que se los había pedido, se acerco a la puerta de la habitancion del dormitorio, entra sin tocar y ve al pequeño asesino recostado en la cama leyendo *manga shojo*. Este al percatarse de la presencia de Gon se sobresalta.

-Gon! Se toca antes de entrar sabes!(rapidamnte guarda el manga debajo de su almohada).

-Solo quería avisarte que traje esos dulces caros que me anotaste en tu lista.

-Ah, gracias.

-Jejeje no sabía que te gustaba leer esas cursilerías Killua(emite una risa burlona).

-P-para tu información está de moda y m-me gusta ¿algún problema?(acaricia su plateada cabellera).

-No… es que como asesino creí que más bien te gustaba leer horror, drama, suspenso u algo parecido a esas cosas.

-Ajam… algo mas?.

-Voy a preparar la cena asi que estate listo cuando te llame ¿si?.

-Hai…

El pelinegro baja hasta la cocina sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas, tenía planeado preparar pescado frito.

Cuando el oji-azul nota que Gon ya no se encontraba cerca saca nuevamente su *manga shojo* y comienza a ojearlo, realmente le gustaba la comedia romántica, un poco de romanticismo no hacía daño a nadie, le gustaba tanto que hasta pensaba probarlos con Gon. Buscaba la pag. Donde se había quedado "Oh, la encontré, a ver dice…:

**"En el Manga"**

***(…Señalaba una pequeña casa, una pareja la cual la habitaba, hombre y mujer. El hombre se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando la Tv y la mujer estaba en la cocina preparando crema para un pastel, el hombre se levanta de su sillón llendo hacia la cosina y sorprende a la mujer por la espalda, cuando esta siente los toqueteos a sus senos de su pareja, se sonroja y solo se deja llevar por la caricias de su amado, poco después se dan besos apasionantes con los labios, luego mordidas y finalmente lenguas, acto seguido comienzan a despojarse la ropa y…)* **"C-creo que fue suficiente por hoy" pensó el peli-plata cerrando el manga "Pero hay un problema…Gon es un chico, no una chica, no tendría sentido que yo fuese y le manosease los senos ya que los hombres tenemos el pecho plano" pensaba el pequeño asesino antes de oír la voz de su amigo gritándole que la cena estaba lista, vuelve a ocultar el manga bajo la almohada y parte camino al comedor.

-Valla, se ve rico aunque no sea dulce, aunque hay algo muy dulce delante mio(menciono killua mirando a Gon).

-Solo sienta, calla y come(agrego el).

Ambos sentados en la mesa pero no probaron la comida sin antes decir "Itadakimasu".

Después de la cena subieron arriba a cepillar sus dientes para luego ir a su dormitorio a descansar, ya ambos acostados en la cama, Gon saca un bombón de su bolsillo.

-¿Y ese bombón?(pregunta Killua).

-Ah, esto? Me lo obsequio una chica con la que me encontré camino a casa.

-Aceptaste el bombón de una desconocida?.

-Pero se veía bastante amable y era muy bonita(dijo antes de comerse el bombon).

-Hhhhmm como digas, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Killua.

...

La mañana había llegado, la luz de los pequenos rayos del sol alcanzaban los ojos de Killua, comenzó a frotarlos antes de voltearse para encontrar el rostro de su amigo, todo andaba muy tranquilo, los pajaros comenzaban con su canto, el sol comenzaba a salir, tan calmado hasta que…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(Grita el peli-plata desesperadamente).

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(Ocasionando que Gon despertase y gritase de la misma forma) ¡¿QUE PASA!?.

-¡¿QUI-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU?!(apunta con su dedo índice).

-¿!QUE?! KILLUA SOY YO(resultándole extraña la pregunta de su amigo).

-¿!"YO"?! ¿!QUIEN?!.

-¡SOY GON!

-¿!GON?! ¿!PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASO?!(el pequeño asesino se alarma aun mas).

-¿!DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!.

-¿!T-TE HAS MIRADO EN UN ESPEJO YA?!.

-No…(rápidamente corre al baño, se mira al espejo lo cual al verse hace que se sorprenda y gritara nuevamente) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUE ME PASO?!.

-Gon…tu…(killua entra al bañoy lo mira a través del reflejo del espejo)… TE CONVERTISTE EN UNA CHICA!.

-No, no, no… esto es imposible!.(tocándose la cara).

-Espera!, espera! ¿No será esto un sueño acaso?(pellizcándose la cara).

-¿Sueño? Esto es una pesadilla(abre la canilla y se remoja el rostro) creo que…no es un sueño.

-Nop, esto es real.

Gon se había convertido en una chica no muy diferente a cuando era hombre, con la misma edad y estatura, piernas largas, cadera y busto bien formado, senos un poco grandes, el cabello lo llevaba caído, lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con color verde/negro y la cara un poco mas angelical que antes.*Pueden verla mejor para no forzarlos a pensar mucho busquen en google imagenes: _Female Gon.*  
_

-Pero no te ves tan mal Gon…(se sonroja) de hecho estas muy lindo/a . *cuando sale "a/o " es para no diferenciar el sexo de Gon de mujer y hombre, seria que sirve para que pueda igualar al "el" y al "ella".

-¡Pero a mí me gusta ser hombre! Me pesa mucho el pecho, es como tener 2 melones en mi cuerpo.

-Oh! ¿Puedo tocarlos?.(poniendo cara de gatito perverso)

-Ki-Killua No!.(chillando con voz de mujercita y sonrojándose).

En ese momento oyen la puerta tocar *toc toc* Killua va rápidamente a revisar de quien se trataba mientras con lo seguía por detrás, el peli-plata abre la puerta encontrándose con una joven a la cual Gon reconocía.

-Disculpa, ¿Gon-Kun vive aquí?(pregunto la joven).

-Si…(el oji-azul solo se le queda mirando).

-¡Mika-Chan!(menciona Gon).

-¡Oh, por Dios! Lo siento Gon-kun! Creo que he llegado un poco tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy G-… ¡Espera! ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo que me paso?.

-Pues si, te lo contare todo… ¿me dejas pasar?.

-¡Por favor! Estoy horrorizado o ¿horrorizada? Agg… Casi me hago pipi del susto! Ven pasa hablaremos en la sala.

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gomenasai por tardar en subir este cap. es que tengo muchas urgencias en casa jeje _

_bueno ojala lo disfruten_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

-Bueno la razón por la cual estas así Gon-Kun, es un efecto del bombón que te obsequie ayer(Mika comenzaba con su explicación).

-JA! Ves Gon! Nunca debes aceptar cosas de gente desconocida(agrega Killua).

-Pero Mika-chan…

-¿!Podrían dejarme terminar?! Luego opinen todo lo que quieran, ¡Caramba!.

Ambos niños asintieron y dejaron que la pelinegra les explicase todo.

-Bien… como te había mencionado antes Gon-kun , soy una persona explora el mundo. La ultima isla que había visitado, una familia a la que yo había salvado de que fuesen devorados por tigres me regalaron una canasta con 5 bombones en la cual 2 eran normales y los otros 3 estaban hechizados, el hechizo de los bombones era simple: te hacían cambiar al sexo opuesto o concederte un deseo. Cuando te obsequie el bombón Gon-kun estaba segura uno de los normales pero…(suspira) no fue intencional, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, todos cometemos errores( le contesto Gon).

-Tampoco debes preocuparte, el hechizo solo es temporal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?(pregunto el chico recién transformado en chica).

-Una semana.

-¿Eeeehhh? Dios mio! No se si podre soportarlo(cubre su rostro).

-No es tan malo Gon, solo será hasta el próximo sábado( le dice el peli-plata dándole palmaditas a su amigo/a ).

-Es cierto Gon-kun, no te preocupes yo te prestare mi ropa, mis bragas y mi sostén(dice la pelinegra sacando una bolsa llena de ropa).

-Waaaaaaahhh!(Killua caído al suelo derramando sangre por todas partes *se desangro*).

-Mika-chan! N-no puedo aceptar eso!(dice Gon con cara roja como tomate).

-Te los daré sin excepción! No puedes lucir como una chica usando ropa de hombre(le entrega la bolsa con sus prendas) además estas muy lindo/a.

-G-gracias (se apena) creo que podre aguantar una semana… Mika-chan muchas gracias, ahora me siento más tranquilo o ¿tranquila? Aggg…

-No agradezcas, después de todo fue culpa mía jeje( se pone seria) y una cosa… ¡Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo ahora que tu amigo tiene el cuerpo de una chica! ¿Me estas escuchando niño desangrado?(apuntaba a Killua que aun seguía en el suelo).

-Tks(solo dijo y la ignoro).

-Bueno es hora de irme, vendré mañana otra vez para ayudarte Gon-kun( le sonríe) y cuídate de tu amigo( le susurra) Adios.

Mika se retira de la casa dejando solos a Gon y Killua, en eso el pequeño asesino se levanta del suelo yendo sigilosamente hacia la espalda de su amigo/a, le abrasa por detrás haciendo sorprender a esta.

-¿Killua…?

-Pensé que jamás se iría(hablándole con los labios cerca de su oído izquierdo, esto ocasiona que Gon tiemble).

-Etoo…(se sonroja) y-ya casi es hora en la que debo pre-preparar el almuerzo, ¿Qué te gustaría co-comer…?

-A ti… mi hermoso Dulce( dice antes de morderle la oreja).

-N-no!(le empuja por detrás y logra zafarse de sus brazos) ¿No oíste a Mika-cha? ¡No hagas eso!.

-Ella no es nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer, vamos no te hare nada malo(se acerca).

-A-atrás! Ya te dije que no es correcto.

-Pero si ahora eres una chica.

-¡Pero solo es temporal!(chilla con voz de mujercita).

-Tu voz de niñita es tan mona(le abrasa).

-Te-tengo que hacer el almuerzo así que por favor suéltame.

-Si me dejas darte un beso te soltare(acercando los labios a los de Gon dándole un corto beso para luego soltarle).

Gon preparaba el almuerzo mientras Killua no le quitaba los ojos de encima, el peli-plata contemplaba e inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza el nuevo cuerpo de su amigo/a, Gon estaba atento de la mirada que lo asechaba, se sintió incomodo, ya estar en un cuerpo de chica era desagradable y mas aun cuando su mejor amigo le estuviese mirando con cara de "te hare mío/a".

-¡Killua podrías dejar de mirarme asi!.

-No puedo evitarlo, te ves muy lindo/a.

-No me digas eso(apenándose).

-Gon… ¿tanto te desagrada que te ame?(reflejando tristeza en su rostro).

-No, claro que no! Tus sentimientos me parecen muy tiernos pero… yo aun te veo como mi mejor amigo.

-Ya veo, entonces tengo que enamorarte.

-¿Pero qué dices?.

-Que hare que te enamores de mi! Gon por favor déjame demostrarte mi amor ahora que estas en esa forma.

-Pero Killua…

-Por favor, yo te hice probar los dulces, ¡déjame amarte!

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, te dejare hacerlo ¡PERO! Solo hasta que vuelva a ser hombre ¿oíste?.

-Si mi hermoso Dulce( se acerca y le da un abrazo muy cariñoso) eres tan suave.

-Bien, bien pero el almuerzo está listo así que ¿podrías traer los platos?.

-Hai…

Después del Almuerzo…

-Killua voy a tomar un baño.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh(una fuente de sangre sale de la nariz del oji-azul) ¡Me bañare contigo!

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Esto es algo difícil para mí, tengo que tocarme( se pone rojo/a como tomate).

-Si te hez difícil deja que yo te toque jeje.

-¡NO!(y sin nada más que decir Gon entra al baño y cierra la puerta con llave).

**GON POV**

Cielos! Esto es demasiado para mí, es muy desagradable tener que enjabonarme los senos y en la zona intima, pero esto no es lo peor, no señor, luego tendré que ponerme la ropa que me había prestado Mika-chan la ropa no era el problema, estoy hablando de su ropa interior ¡Dios mío! Espero que esta semana pase rápido.

Salí de la bañera y fui camino hasta donde colgaba mi toalla, justo antes de ponérmela me encontré con el espejo reflejando mi desnudo cuerpo, rápidamente me cubro con la toalla, me acerque mas al espejo mirándome directo a los ojos y pensando "Creo que si me veo linda, si esta yo existiera en otra vida mi yo real se enamoraría de ella, ahora entiendo porque Killua…" luego de unos cuantos segundos dirigí mi mirada a la ropa de Mika-chan, suspire mientras agarraba unas bragas color cremita y el sostén que era del mismo color, incómodamente lo subí las bragas hasta mi entrepierna luego ajuste el sostén de acuerdo al tamaño de mis pechos, me puse una remera blanca que llevaba en dibujo de una ovejita y unos shorts cortos color celeste, me eche una ultima mirada al espejo antes de salir del baño y encontrarme con la mirada de Killua lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

**FIN DEL GON POV**

-Killua no me asustes asi!

Pero no hubo respuesta, el peli-plata no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando a la/el pelinegro/verde pero esta no era la mirada pervertida de deseo que comúnmente suele poner, esta vez su mirada reflejaba mucha ternura, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos le brillaban como si lagrimas se le fuesen a salir, era como si estuviese mirando a un hermoso ángel, un ángel realmente majestuoso al cual amaba tanto.

-¿Killua…?

El segundo llamado de Gon le hiso despertar de sus pensamientos-¿He? ¿Si?

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… es solo que realmente te ves lindo/a con esa pijama, pareces un ángel (le dice con ternura).

-G-gracias, pensé lo mismo cuando me mire al espejo(se sonroja).

-Realmente tardaste una eternidad en salir.

-¿Eh? Pero si no me quede mucho.

-NOOO, 3 horas de baño no es mucho(responde killua de manera irónica).

-¿¡ 3 horas!? Cielos, debió ser por qué tarde mucho cuando no quería enjabonar mis partes se-sexuales.

-¿Apoco no lo disfrutaste?.

-No digas eso, no lo disfrute para nada( chillando y dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro a su amigo).

-bueno, bueno… vamos abajo Gon, veamos una película ¿sí?.

-Sí, suena bien.

Ambos niños bajaron y se sentaron en el sofá, Killua encendió la Tv buscando un canal donde hubiera una película interesante.

-Por cierto Killua, hoy te toca hacer la cena, ¿Qué vas a preparar?(pregunta Gon).

-Pff ¿Cocinar yo? Que gracioso/a eres, yo ya ordene pizza.

-Flojo( le dice y luego sonríe) pero a decir verdad la pizza es deliciosa.

**KILLUA POV**

No es la primera vez que notaba lo bonito/a que lucia Gon, siempre lo miraba de esa forma pero… ahora que es una chica y usa esa ropa tan ¿Cómo decirlo? Ropa de Loli. Se veía tan delicado/a, sus mejillas siempre se encontraban rosadas, su cabello suave que se movía al par de su cabeza, sigilosamente fui acercándome a ella/él cuando note que tenia la piel de gallina ¿Tendrá frio acaso? Tenia que admitir que la noche estaba muy fresca, pero no sentía mucho el frio ya que usaba como pijama una polera negra y pantalones grises, Gon solo vestía una remera y shorts bastante desabrigados, vi que comenzó a temblar, nerviosamente me acerque lo suficientemente cerca luego le di un abrazo, era tan suave y su aroma a jabón me dejaba hipnotizado, lo amaba, si, lo amo.

**FIN DEL KILLUA POV**

Gon realmente tenia frio, cuando fue atrapado por los brazos de Killua se sorprendió de que lo abrazara de esa forma tan gentil y cariñosa.

-Killua…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias frio?

-No es para tanto, justo antes de que me abrazaras pensaba traer sabanas.

-Para que quieres sabanas si ya me tienes a mi, mi abrazo es cálido ¿cierto?.

-T-tal vez(sonrojándose y tratando de mirar hacia otro lado pero en esto Killua le toma de la mejilla).

-Gon…(acercando su rostro al de él).

-En ese momento Killua bajo su mano derecha hasta la cintura de Gon mientras que con la izquierda le tomaba de la mejilla haciendo que se acercaran mas, Gon no se opuso y poso sus manos sobre el pecho del peli-plata, lentamente sus labios se acercaban mas, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, el corazón les palpitaba fuerte, comenzaron a sentir el aliento de cada uno, fueron cerrando los ojos para gozar el momento en el que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse hasta que…

*Tok, Tok*- ¿Alguien se encuentra? Traigo la pizza que ordenaron.

Eso sorprendió a ambos niños quienes se separaron del susto con la cara completamente roja como tomate, Killua se levanta del sofá, saca dinero de la billetera de Gon, se dirige a la puerta pagándole a repartidor quien le entrega la pizza luego el albino regresa a la sala.

-WOW! La pizza se ve deliciosa( dice Gon con estrellas en los ojos).

-Si… pero no se comparan con lo deliciosos que lucian tus labios cuando casi nos besamos.

-Ca-cállate!(chilla y se sonroja).

-Lucias adorable(sentándose al lado de Gon y agarrando un trozo de pizza) bien a comer!(le da una mordida) Mmmmhhh…roco.

-¡Yo también quiero!(agarrando un trozo) Itadakimasu!( devora su pizza y sin darse cuenta la salsa de tomate se le había quedado debajo de los labios).

-Gon, tienes… déjame quitarlo(dice el peli-plata acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Gon).

Suavemente Killua desliza su legua lentamente de de abajo hasta arriba para quitar la salsa, al terminar se encuentra con los labios de Gon y sin pensarlo 2 veces le da un beso apasionadamente para luego usar su lengua nuevamente para jugar con la de Gon , este solo siguió el juego y se dejaba llevar por las acciones de su amigo.

Por falta de oxigeno lentamente van separándose dejando un hilo de saliva, ambos jadeando por su falta de aire, el oji-azul baja la cabeza para encontrarse con el cuello de su amigo/a para luego darle pequeños besos mientras iba bajando hasta llegar a donde la remera cubria parte del cuello, con su mano derecha comenzó a bajar esa parte de la remera que tanto le impedía seguir, cuando por fin tenia todo el cuello de Gon para él le dio una gran mordida ocasionando que el/la pelinegro/verde soltara un grito ahogado de placer "Aiiihhh… Killua…aahh" segundos después dejo de morder y empezó a chupar el delicado cuello de Gon ocasionando que este se estremeciera.

-Killu-Killua…aahh(decía casi como gemidos).

Despues de un minuto Killua soltó a su amigo, separándose de él y acostándose boca arriba en el sofá, Gon no tardo en caer encima de él, al instante en que hiso contacto con el pecho de su amigo se había quedado dormido/a, Killua solo lo/la abrazo fue cerrando los ojos y se echo a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Gon había comenzado a abrir los ojos lentamente, vio que se encontraba en el pecho de Killua o mejor dicho encima de todo su cuerpo, rápidamente dio un salto dejándolo/a levemente sonrojado/a, segundos después oye la puerta tocar *Tok, Tok* Gon fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Mika.

-Hola Gon-Kun!(saluda alegremente).

-Mika-chan Buenos días(le saluda de la misma forma).

-Aww! Te ves muy lindo/a con la ropa que te pres-(pero no termino su oración y su rostro borro la cara alegre sustituyéndola por una muy tétrica).

-¿Mi-Mika-chan?(pregunto por la reacción de la joven).

-Gon-kun… ¿Dónde está tu amigo?( su voz se había vuelto bastante aterradora).

-E-está durmiendo en el sofá…etoo…

-Con permiso( entra y agarra a Gon de su remera arrastrándole hasta la sala donde se encontraba Killua dormido en el sofá).

-Este imbeci!(dijo la joven con una voz brutalmente gruesa y aterradora, y con un tik en el ojo izquierdo).

-Mika-chan ¿Qué-(no completa su frase al percatarse de lo que Mika estaba a punto de hacer).

-Maldito!(y sin nada más que decir le lanza una poderosa patada al peli-plata ocasionando que despertase y volara hasta la pared con un fuerte impacto que deja un hueco en el lugar).

-¡¿Qué MIER-.

-¡TU! DESGRACIADO!( apuntándolo acusadoramente).

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA VIEJA LOCA!?.

-YA SE LO QUE LE HISISTE A GON-KUN!(tomando a Gon del brazo bajándole la parte que cubría su cuello, dejando ver la marca donde Killua le había mordido y chupado).

-OH! Cielos (menciona Gon avergonzado).

-No Gon-kun(le habla con ternura) Tu no tienes la culpa de nada (poniendo devuelta su voz aterradora) Fue ese maldito depravado, pervertido quien se quiso pasar de listo y abusarte(apuntado y mirando con odio a Killua).

-Cállate vieja desgraciada!.

En ese momento Mika y Killua se ponen en posiciones de batalla para pelear, mientras que Gon solo se queda mirando, esperando que el escándalo termine y todo se calme.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap n.n  
_

_tomare un descanso de escribbir x que se acerca navidad y tengo que hacer compras y estare ocupada asi que sean pacientes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis! Feliz Navidad(retrasado) y les deseo un Feliz 2014 :D(adelantado) gomen si me tarde pero estuve muy ocupada y me puse triste por que me comentaron que el cap 111 de HxH 2011 no va a transmitirse por el tema de año nuevo T_T bueno bueno les dejo el cap 5.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

La sala era un completo escándalo, lo único que se llegaba a escuchar eran los gritos y jadeos de Killua y Mika, ya llevaban peleando hace mas de 3 horas. Mika estaba encima del oji-azul estrangulándolo con fuerza brutal como si no hubiese un mañana mientras que este le jalaba fuertemente el cabello, se turnaban para insultarse con palabras vulgares. Gon estaba frente a ellos, sentía vergüenza de que Mika-chan se haya dado cuenta de lo ocurrido ayer, pero lo importante ahora era separarlos antes de que terminaran matándose.

-Bueno basta ya! Creo que pelearon suficiente(dice Gon agarrando de la cintura y jalando a Mika hasta que esta se quita de encima del albino.

-Disculpa mi descortesía Gon-kun pero tenía que darle una lección a ese depravado pervertido(menciona la pelinegra).

-Cof, cof… ¡estaf lofca vecja afmargafda!( dice Killua acariciando su cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento).

-C-cálmense.

-Nyeeehhh(el oji-azul le quita la lengua a Mika).

-Hm! Te ves tan feo como un sapo cuando sacas tu lengua(responde la joven ante su acto).

-Son un caso perdido(dice Gon llevándose una mano a la cabeza).

-Ejem… bueno iré directo al grano, Gon-kun ¿no quieres tomarte unas cortas vacaciones conmigo?

-¡¿EH?!(dicen en coro los 2 niños).

-Sipi, estoy invitándote a un club al que estoy inscripta, es un lugar donde solo miembros ingresan y esta semana me permiten llevar a acompañantes además es un lugar muy divertido, tiene muchas atracciones y entretenimientos.

-Valla se oye increíble

-Y podrás quedarte hasta que vuelvas a ser hombre, es mi manera de disculparme.

-¡Acepto! Oíste Killua? Iremos a un club.

-P-pero yo solo te invite a ti Gon-Kun(tartamudea la joven).

-Oh, lo siento Mika-chan pero no ire a ningún lado sin Killua pero gracias de todos modos.

-¿Queeeee? Arrr… está bien, también puede acompañarnos(menciona algo molesta).

-¡Yupi!(Gon da un salto de felicidad).

-Entonces apresúrense en empacar sus cosas que nuestro tren sale a las 02:00 hoy mismo.

Más tarde ya en el tren.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara para llegar Mika-chan?

-No mucho ya estamos cerca, apropósito ¿porque tuvo que venir él?(señalando con los ojos a Killua quien estaba con auriculares sin prestar atención a nada comiendo una barra de chocolate y leyendo un *manga ecchi * esta vez.

-El es mi mejor amigo, no es tan malo como aparenta.

-Pero es un pervertido(suspira) bueno ya que el no nos puede escuchar… ¿Qué paso exactamente ayer Gon-Kun?

-Etoo…bueno… ayer por la noche Killua había ordenado una pizza y cuando me la comí él se acerco y me beso luego fue hacia mi cuello, yo no opuse porque-(lo/la interrumpen).

-¡YA VEO! Entonces ese pervertido le puso una droga o algo raro a esa pizza para que le sigas la corriente Arrr… pero no te preocupes que yo voy a estar cerca para que no te haga esas cosas(toma las manos de Gon y le sonríe).

-Está bien "Creo que será mejor que no le diga nada de lo que prometí con Killua por ahora…(pensó).

-Oh, oh, oh ya llegasmos!(dice Mika muy contenta mirando hacia la ventana) oye pervertido ya llegamos(tocando con su dedo índice la frente del albino).

Al bajar de tren se encuentran con un enorme edificio que tenia 28 pisos de altura con un enorme campo lleno de flores y estatuas lujosas, al entrar al lugar unos 3 mayordomos se ofrecen a recogerles el equipaje mientras se dirigen al piso donde se encuentra su habitación que era la número 54 como señalaba la llave, poco después encontraron la puerta, al abrirla se encontraron con una lujosa sala con un gran sofá rojo, una pantalla gigante, 4 estantes con libros revistas y unos pocos mangas con un agradable y cómoda alfombra que llenaba todo el suelo del cuarto, para Mika no era nada nuevo ya que siempre que terminaba de viajar venia a este lugar, Gon y Killua se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tanta elegancia en un solo cuarto.

-Adelante pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran, excepto tú no te diviertas tanto(dice mirando a Killua mientras este lo mira con rencor).

-Por favor, traten de llevarse bien(menciona Gon).

-Perdona mi descortesía Gon-kun.

-¿Dónde está mi cuarto?(pregunta el peli-plata).

-Arrr… sigue derecho y luego gira hacia la izquierda, encontraras 3 puertas, la celeste es mia, la verde es la de Gon y la tuya es la rosa.

-¡¿ROSA?! Que-.

-Jejeje es broma, es broma la tuya es azul como tus ojos(le sonríe).

-jehjehjeh que simpatica(le responde irónicamente yendo hacia donde la chica le había indicado).

-¡Ves! ¡Es imposible entablar una relación social con ese depravado pervertido!.

-Ya encontraremos solución a esto, bien yo también iré a mi cuarto a desempacar.

-Seguro que quieres irte solo/a con ese pervertido ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Estaré bien.

-Bueno si algo pasa solo grita o si no vuelven en 15 minutos iré por ustedes.

Ambos niños caminaban por el elegante pasillo con las paredes llenas de cuadros, fotos y pinturas hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, cada uno entro en la suya, la habitación de Gon era bastante grande y acogedora con una cómoda cama que tenía muchas almohadas suaves, a los costados de la cama se encontraban 2 cajones, en uno había una pequeña lámpara y en otro un calendario, tenía un armario pequeño con varias prendas, tenia estantes con libros, aire acondicionado y un escritorio con una PC. La habitación de Killua era un poco más pequeña que la de Gon, la cama era grande, tenía una alfombra que ocupaba todo el suelo, un armario espacioso, una ventana con una gran vista, una tv plasta pegada a la pared, un estante con muchos mangas y un aire acondicionado.

-Que agradable(dice Gon sonriendo y acostándose en su cama) Mika-chan es una persona muy admirable.

-¡Tu habitación es más grande que la mía!(menciona Killua entrando al cuarto de su amigo).

-Jejeje no estés molesto, después de todo todos los cuartos de aquí son lujosos.

-Lo se…(sentándose en la cama) pero ¿Por qué aceptaste venir? Por culpa de esa vieja amargada no podre estar a solas contigo.

-Vamos Killua, no podía negárselo, lo hace porque se siente culpable de haberme cambiando de sexo.

-Bien…(suspira) entonces aprovechare que estamos solos(se coloca encima de Gon y le toma de las muñecas).

-¡¿Ehehehe?! ¡¿Qué haces Killua?!(menciona el/la pelinegro/verde poniendo cara roja como tomate).

Killua le sonríe, se recuesta en el cuerpo de Gon colocando la cabeza en su pecho, luego suelta sus muñecas y coloca las manos en la cintura de su amigo/a.

-Solo quiero estar contigo(levantando la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente acercándose para darle un profundo beso en la mejilla a Gon).

-Mmmhhh…Killua…(dice entrecerrando los ojos y sonrojándose)

-Te ves tan lindo/a cuando te sonrojas(dijo y continuo con su acto).

-De-detente Mika-chan e-está cerca y nos meteríamos en problemas si nos ve asi.

-No me importa(le dice y luego le besa rápida y apetitosamente los labios).

-Si no regresamos en 15 minutos Mika-chan vendrá y-(fue interrumpido/a por los labios del albino) i-idiota no me interrum-(le besa nuevamente) Ki-Ki-Killua! (tartamudea chillando con su voz aguda de chica).

-Haaa realmente me encanta que digas mi nombre cuando chillas con esa voz que tienes(se acerca al cuello de el/la pelinegro/verde y le da pequeños besos pausadamente).

-¿Por qué siempre es mi cuello?

-No se, solo me gusta la forma en la que reaccionas cuando lo hago(saca su lengua y acaricia el cuello de Gon con ella).

-Ha, no… no hagas eso Killua…mmmhhh… aahh…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué…(se sonroja)… se siente bien…aah-(cubre su boca con su mano).

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-No quiero ser pervertido/a como tu…(cierra fuertemente los ojos al sentir la respiración del peli-plata en su oído izquierdo).

-Mmhh… interesante… entonces si puedes enamorarte de mi después de todo(besa el oído de Gon y luego utiliza su lengua).

-Ki-Killua en mi oído no!... no hagas eso…haa no…idiota…hhmm..(agarra con fuerza la camisa de su amigo) Killua…ah..Killuaahh…killua…haaa…

-Idiota! Si lo dices se esa manera harás que se me pare(ceso de su acto).

-Pervertido…(dijo en un susurro antes de recibir un beso apasionante de parte del albino).

Continuaron de esa forma, con un beso apetitoso lleno de deseo, unos cuantos segundos pasan, Gon escucha unos pasos acercándose y rápidamente separa sus labios de Killua dejando u corto hilo de saliva.

-Alguien viene ¡salte!(empujando violentamente a Killua quien cae al suelo).

-Gon-kun ¿por que tardan tanto?(Mika entra a la habitación).

Gon se para en la cama y da un gran salto hacia Killua que da un gran impacto dejándole un chinchón en la cabeza.

-¡Y este es el SUPER SALTO ¡ Oh Mika-chan solo le enseñaba a Killua movimientos de lucha libre(fingiendo su sonrisa).

-¡Auch!(dice el peli-plata con ojos en forma de espiral).

-Jejeje ya veo, después de todo creo que está bien que una chica sepa de esas cosas , bueno vamos a comer algo en el restaurante ¿quieren?

-Sip(Gon asiente felizmente).

-Weeeeaaa(menciona el albino sin recuperar la conciencia).

En el restaurante.

-WOW! El restaurante es enorme(dice Gon con estrellas en los ojos).

-Si lo sé, bueno pueden comer todo lo que quieran adelante(sonríe Mika).

-Yo iré a la zona de postres quiero comer algo dulce(dice Killua agarrando una bandeja) pero dudo que algo sea tan rico como tu(susurrándole a Gon).

-Idiota(también susurrando).

-¿Y tú qué piensas comer? Gon-Kun.

-Creo que comeré lasaña pero antes tengo que ir al baño ¿Dónde está?

- Esta por allá, cerca de la zona de bebidas(apunta la joven con su dedo índice).

-Gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Gon ya hacía tiempo que llevaba aguantando las ganas de orinar, cuando llego se encontraban 2 puertas con dibujos para diferenciar cual era el de hombres y el de las mujeres, Gon estaba tan concentrado en dejar salir todo su liquido que se olvido por completo de su cambio de sexo y entro en el baño de hombres, vio un urinario libre *El urinario es el objeto para solo orinar que los hombres utilizan* rápidamente se desabrocho su cinturón, bajo su short y justo antes de bajar su ropa interior la cual eran rosadas bragas las que lo hicieron despertar y recordar que ya no era hombre sino mujer. Gon abrió los ojos como platos, comenzó a sudarle la frente luego trago saliva y miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a un montón de niños, adolecentes y adultos mirándolo con cara de *WTF?!* la humillación era indescriptible, tanto que soltó una pequeña gota de orina que humedeció sus pantis, al percatarse de eso intento de alguna forma zafarse del escándalo.

-E-e-etoo… ¿m-me equivoque de baño?(tartamudeando poniendo una cara roja como tomate).

-¡¿HAH?!( se escucho el coro de todos los hombres del lugar con la típica gotita de sudor en la cabeza).

Gon rápidamente se acomodo sus ropas y salió disparado del baño de hombres para luego abrir de una patada el de las mujeres y entrar en las cabinas, sentándose en el inodoro orinando desesperadamente(suspira) "Dios mío! Eso fue algo de verdad de lo más desagradable, pensaba que haber visto a Hisoka desnudo era lo peor que había visto, bueno en realidad aun no lo supero y ahora se me viene esto"(pensó rascándose la cabeza).

Al terminar de retocarse se alejo de los baños y busco hacia donde se encontraban sentados Killua y Mika, ve que el peli-plata le hace una señal con las manos y va hacia ellos.

-Gon-kun ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?(pregunto Mika).

-Po-por- por nada(bajo la mirada y se sonrojo) ¿ Me dejaron lasaña?

-Sí, te corte una rebanada (colocando el plato con la lasaña en la mesa, luego Gon se sienta y con un tenedor comienza a saborearla).

-Mmmhh… delicioso.

-No creo que este tan delicioso como este exquisito pastel de chocolate(menciona Killua lamiéndose los dedos por el chocolate que se le había quedado).

-Ki~llu~a~-kun~ pareces un gatito( dice Mika mirando con una sonrisa a Killua).

-¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?(mirando a la joven alzando una ceja) ¿ qué paso del "depravado pervertido"?

-Quiero llevarme mejor contigo así que he decidido llamarte por tu nombre pero si haces algo inapropiado te llamar "depravado pervertido".

-Pues yo no sé si quiero llevarme bien contigo.

-Ha! ¿ y crees que lo hago por mi? Yo solo lo hago porque Gon-kun quiere que así sea(alzando la voz).

-¿Y porque todo te gira siempre hacia Gon?(alzando también la voz el albino).

-¡Porque SI!.

-¡CHICOS!(interrumpe Gon) Por favor conversemos tranquilamente mientras comemos estas delicias.

-Si Gon( dicen en coro Mika y Killua antes de tomar sus bebidas l mismo tiempo).

-Pasaron una agradable tardeen el restaurante, conversando y riendo, Gon les había contado sobre su experiencia en el baño a la cual ambos rieron y mostraron cierta cara de incomodidad ya que les molesto que los hombres hayan visto a Gon en ropa interior, en especial le molestaba a Killua "No es justo! Yo soy el único que debe ver a Gon de esa forma" pensó, luego de unos segundos se percata de que Mika se había atragantado con la comida, rápidamente se levanta de su asiento y va hacia ella agarrándola por detrás y colocando su puño en el pecho de la joven haciendo que volviera a respirar normalmente, cuando esta se percata de las manos del albino en su pecho se sonroja violentamente, luego lo empuja fuertemente por detrás.

-Kyaaaaaaa depravado pervertido!(grito mientras cubría sus pechos).

-Mika-chan el te salvo la vida(menciona Gon).

-Mujeres…(dijo Killua con tono inquieto).

-Mmm… G-g-gracias Killua-kun(suspira) creo que es suficiente por hoy, vallamos a nuestra habitación a descansar, con el viaje y con esta comida estoy exhausta y me imagino que ustedes también.

-La verdad si me siento cansado/a(dice Gon frotándose el ojo derecho).

-Estupendo! Así mañana tendremos energía para nadar en la piscina!(dice la joven con una gran sonrisa).

-¡¿PISCINA?!(repiten dudosamente en coro Gon y Killua.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Creo que fue un poco corto pero ojala lo hayan disfrutado y no quiero decepcionar a mis lectores por lo que se viene mas adelante :P  
**

_**Estado:**_

por queeee por queee pinche año nuevo justo tuviste que caer en el dia donde se estrena HxH y justo que ya empezaba la ccion y emocion y aaaarrr


	6. Chapter 6

Holii espero que hayan pasado bien el fin de 2013 y hayan comenzado un buen 2014 :) bueno ya les termine el Cap. 6.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_**Gon Pov**_

El ambiente era agradable, apenas eran las 08:00 de la mañana y realmente estaba muy bien despierto, era divertido, estar todos ya en la despiertos y presentes en esta mañana, Mika-chan estaba preparando el desayuno, Killua se encontraba jugando video juegos en la tele plasta de la sala, era un juego de carreras que lo ponían nervioso y varias veces decía "!Déjame pasa, inútil!, ¡Conduces como mi abuela!" y yo solo estoy recostado en el sofá riéndome de Killua.

_**Fin del Gon Pov**_

-El desayuno está listo(dice Mika trayendo el desayuno en una bandeja).

-¿Que preparaste Mika-chan?(pregunta Gon).

-Amm… espero que les gusten el jugo de naranja, las tostadas y el homeless.

-Por supuesto que si, son deliciosos.

-Killu-kun ¿podrías ponerle pausa y comer tu desayuno?

-No quiero, ya voy en primer lugar(dice el oji-azul sin quitarle la vista al televisor).

-Se te va a enfriar, te lo pondré aquí(dejando el plato al lado del albino).

Minutos después termina de jugar y así los 3 jóvenes comenzaron su desayuno.

-No olviden que después de desayunar iremos a nadar en la piscina, así que preparen su traje de baño(dice Mika antes de beber su jugo).

-Yo ya prepare el mío(dice Killua masticando su tostada).

-Yo no tengo traje que usar(dice Gon llevándose ambas manos a la cara).

-Esperaba que dijeras eso Gon-kun(pone una mirada perversa) yo te prestare uno.

-Tu cara no me convence Mika-chan(una gota de sudor se desliza por su cabeza).

-Gon… con traje de baño(Killua fija su mirada hacia la nada imaginándose a Gon con traje de baño como los que usan las chicas de su manga ecchi, luego de eso su nariz comenzó a derramar sangre) ¡Waaaaooooohhh!

-Otra vez volvió el depravado pervertido(menciona la pelinegra limpiando la nariz del albino con una servilleta).

Más tarde.

-Killua-kun ven acá rápido(llama al oji-azul la pelinegra que se encontraba en su cuarto).

-Vooy(dirigiéndose al lugar) ¿Qué pasa? (pregunta luego de abrir la puerta y colocar las manos en sus bolsillos).

-Quiero que veas a Gon-kun(dice la chica con estrellas en los ojos).

-Ah…Y… ¿Dónde está?(pregunta al no notar la presencia de Gon).

-Mmmhh… se volvió a esconder en el armario(hace un pucherito) Gon-kun ¡vamos sal ya!

-M-me da vergüenza Mika-chan(abriendo el armario un poco para poder sacar solo su cara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas) ¿Por qué Killua esta aquí?

-Por que quiero que vea lo linda que estas ¡ya sal! O te saco yo.

-B-bueno…( Gon cede y abre la puerta del armario para luego dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante dejándolo/a a plena vista de un bonito traje de baño con los colores rojo, blanco y verde, no eran mayas sino un bikini).

-¡Que hermosa!(dicen Killua y Mika en coro con estrellas en los ojos, corazones a sus alrededores y hasta comenzaron a babear).

-¡Les recuerdo que en realidad soy un chico!(Gon hace un pucherito ante el comentario de sus amigos).

-Pareces una paleta(dice el oji-azul lamiendo sus labios dando a entender que quiere comerse a Gon).

-Bien ya que Gon-kun tiene su traje podemos ir a la piscina(dice Mika guiñando un ojo).

Ambos jóvenes asienten, recogen todo lo necesario para la ocasión y se disponen a salir, luego de cerrar su estancia los 3 jóvenes bajan por el ascensor para luego salir al patio y caminar unos 10 minutos para llegar, luego a entrar Mika se mete las cabinas para cambiarse de ropa, Gon ya traía puesto el suyo y Killua llevaba una playera y su clásico short largo color negro, podría quitarse la playera cuando quisiera por eso no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en la cabina, luego de unos minutos Mika sale con un bikini color azul marino.

-¡Mika-chan estas preciosa!(dice Gon admirando la figura de la joven).

-G-Gon-kun me avergüenzas(responde con timidez la pelinegra).

-¿Eh? ¡Pero solo digo la verdad!(agrega con seriedad en sus palabras, Mika solo le regala una sonrisa).

-Killua-kun ¿no vas a quitarte la playera?(dirigiendo su mirada al albino).

-Ah, cierto(responde antes de subir su playera con ambas manos, finalmente pasando sobre encima de su plateada cabellera quitándosela por completo dejando al descubierto su buena figura *en el cap. 107 creo que era donde Killua se recupera de las heridas que le hicieron esas hormigas plagas con esos dardos, bueno y esta con ese pulpo en el centro médico, luego killua se saca su ropa de paciente y !DIOS EL FISICO QUE TENIA! Comencé a babear xD y lo más gracioso fue cuando el pulpo lo miraba con cara de WOOW en ese momento dije: ¡no pulpo! ¡Killua es de Gon! XD… bueno solo imaginen que en esta escena lo tiene así* dejando completamente sorprendida a la joven de cabellos negros.

-¡¿Que, que, qué?!(Observando al albino con cara de WOOW).

-¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo?(mira a la joven llevando las manos detrás de su nuca).

-¿!C-Como puedes tener el físico en esa forma?!

-Ah eso… bueno desde que era niño tuve un entrenamiento muy duro, cuando comencé a crecer mi cuerpo ya tenía tono de estar cambiando, también solía ir al gimnasio con Gon y entrenábamos varias veces.

-Es cierto Mika-chan(afirma Gon).

-Para tener 12 años tienes un físico sorprendente(agrega la chica).

-Y tu… para tener 15 años tienes unos pechos sorprendentemente grandes(dice el albino sin pensar).

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!(grita Mika con un Tik en su ojo derecho).

-Ups, se me chispoteo(arrepentido de lo que había dicho) lo sien-(pero no termina ya que la joven le da una bofetada en el rostro dejando la marca roja de una palma)!Auch!.

-¡Depravado pervertido!(le grita antes de tomar a Gon del brazo y salir corriendo).

Más tarde

-¿Por qué corrimos de Killua?(pregunto Gon).

-Arrr… Me desespera, además quiero presentarte a mis amigas(le sonríe).

-Ya veo… ¿ y si a tus amigas no les caigo bien?

-Dudo que eso pase !mira allá están!(tomándole nuevamente del brazo hasta llegar al lugar).

-Mira, es Mika(dice una joven con pelo corto color café).

-Hola chicas, ha pasado mucho(Mika saluda a las 2 jóvenes que se encontraban en la orilla de la piscina poniendo los pies en el agua)quiero presentarles a alguien.(se pone en la misma posición que las jóvenes).

-¿Conociste a alguien en tus viajes?(dice una joven rubia con pelo largo).

-Así es… ella es Gon(poniendo a la/el pelinegro/verde al frente).

-H-Hola(les saluda torpemente).

-¡QUE LINDA!(gritan ambas jóvenes para luego abalanzarse y abrazar a Gon).

-Hola Gon, mi nombre es Patty(dice la joven de cabello corto color café y ojos color verde, con apariencia de 15 años).

-Un gusto Gon, yo soy Cami(dice la joven rubia de largo cabello y ojos celestes, con la misma apariencia de edad de Patty y Mika).

-Es un placer Patty-chan y Cami-chan.

-Mika trajiste a una persona preciosa(menciona Cami con una sonrisa).

-En realidad son 2, pero el otro es un pervertido sin remedio.

-¿Es un chico? Valla ya era hora de que tuvieras novio(dice Patty).

-Jueh, jueh, jueh si como no(se cruza de brazos la pelinegra).

-Ustedes son muy simpáticas(dice Gon dulcemente).

-Tú eres adorable y dinos… ¿que edad tienes?(pregunta la rubia).

-12.

-Oh, nosotras tenemos 15 igual que Mika y algo mas, a pesar de que Mika tenga esa edad tiene buenas tetas(mención Patty poniendo cara pervertida).

-PA-PATTY!(grita la pelinegra).

-Es la segunda vez en el día que te dicen eso Mika-chan, primero Killua y ahora-(pero antes de terminar su frase recibe un pelotazo en la cabeza) Ai, ai, ai, ai.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención (se acercan 3 jóvenes) ¿te lastimaste?

-Descuiden, no me paso nada.

-Oigan tengan más cuidado, siempre tiras muy fuerte Max(le dirige la palabra al joven que se encontraba frente a Gon).

-No te enojes Mika, una vez mas lo sien-… un minuto ¡yo te conozco!

-¡Eh! ¿A mí?(pregunta dudosamente Gon).

-Sí, sí, si ¡Tu eres la niña que entro en el baño de hombres ayer!

-¡Heee! (puso cara roja como tomate).

-Es cierto es ella, yo también la vi(comenta otro chico).

-Sus pantis eran rosadas jejeje.

-Si y casi se las quita jejeje.

En eso reciben un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Mika.

-¡Aaaoooouu!(se quejan de dolor ambos jóvenes).

-¡Ya cállense tarados! ¿Y tú qué piensas decir Leo?(le pregunta a el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules)

-¡Yo nada relájate! Solo…(agarra la muñeca de Gon y luego besa su mano)… Pido disculpas por la descortesía de mis amigos y por el pelotazo. Nos vemos(toma la pelota para luego marcharse y los otros 2 lo siguen).

-Woow ¿vieron eso? ¡Gon parece que le gustas a Leo!(dice Patty).

Gon no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando su mano y poniendo las mejillas rosadas.

-No digas tonterías Patty, Leo-kun es muy grande para Gon(dice la rubia).

-Es cierto, el tiene 16 solo es un estúpido lolicon(suspira)bueno porque mejor no nos metemos a la piscina y de paso buscamos a Killua-kun(dice Mika).

-Ese tal "Killua-kun" es tu novio Mika(dice Patty de manera divertida).

-Mierda, ¡que no!(responde molesta).

-¿Qué clase de hombre querría ser novio de una amargada como ella?(aparece Killua de la nada saliendo del agua).

-AAAA oye tu ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? HEY ¿!que quisiste decir con eso?!(dice la pelinegra ofendida).

-Hola, tú debes ser Killua, me llamo Patty.

-Acaso te lo pregunte(contesta el albino con descortesía a la joven).

-Ayyy aquí el amargado pareces tu(inspecciona el cuerpo del oji-azul) pero…mmhhh tienes un cuerpazo.

-Em… no me lo preguntaste pero te quiero decir mi nombre, soy Cami(Killua solo la miro sin contestar).

-Deja de tirar mala onda Killua, nosotras queremos ser tus amigas(Dice Patty).

-Como sea, Gon tengo que hablar contigo… a solas.

-Un minuto Killua-kun que-(Mika no termina su frase al sentir que un hombre con traje la toma del hombro).

-Disculpen la interrupción pero necesito hablar con la señorita Micaela(dice el hombre de traje negro y lentes negros).

-¿Señorita Micaela?(dicen en coro Gon y Killua).

-¡Mika!, llamame Mika, te lo he dicho mil veces(le grita al hombre y luego suelta un suspiro) tengo que irme unos minutos chicas(Killua al escuchar eso tose 2 veces) Oh, chicas y… pervertido.

-Con su permiso señoritas(Killua vuelve a toser)… y señorito(el hombre se aleja con Mika).

-¿Quién es ese señor y por que la llama Micaela?(pregunto Gon con curiosidad).

-Veras… Mika es el sobrenombre de Micaela y ese hombre es uno de sus mayordomos. Mika se fue de su casa porque quería viajar y conocer el mundo, a sus padres les preocupo su seguridad asi que enviaron a ese mayordomo para que la cuide a cierta distancia, ahora que pidió hablar con ella debe ser porque sus padres tratan de convencerla de que vuelva a casa, pero ella siempre se niega.

-Ya veo… me recuerda a una persona(menciona Gon mirando a Killua de reojo).

-¿Qué? Mi padre me dejo en completa libertad para que yo haga lo que quiera, así que no confundas las cosas… en fin, tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien…

-Pero vamos a otro lugar

-Hey, hey, hey ¿a dónde creen que van?(menciona Patty).

-Este no es asunto tuyo así que deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe y cállate(Killua mira con seriedad a la chica).

-Mocoso… Vámonos Cami(agarra a la rubia y se marchan hacia otro lado).

-Vamos Gon.

-Espera un minuto voy a ponerme algo de ropa, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo(dice y va corriendo a las cabinas, killua vuelve a ponerse su playera).

Más tarde Gon y Killua iban caminando hacia las afueras del edificio.

-Y bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué dejaste que ese chico te besara la mano?

-Oh, ¿Lo viste?

-Claro que si, cuando Mika y tu se fueron corriendo las seguí sigilosamente para ver que hacían.

-Pues me tomo por sorpresa, yo no esperaba que haga eso.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojaste?... tenias las mejillas rosadas.

-Este… pues… etoo… no se me dio penita… vergüenza.

-¡¿Te gusto cierto?!

-¿Qué?... no.

-De seguro te enamoraste de el.

-Killua no.

-Debes amarlo mucho ya que es más grande y maduro que yo.

-Killua…

En ese momento Gon se lanza hacia Killua dándole un cariñoso y calido abrazo, el oji-azul se sorprendió un poco, no se lo esperaba pero enseguida lo correspondió de la misma forma.

-Eres un tonto, ¿cómo podría amar a alguien que acabo de conocer?

-Amor a primera vista ¿sabes que existe eso?

-Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que soy un chico y no voy a enamorarme de otro chico a quien acabe de conocer, mi vida es muy complicada… cielos.

-¿Y yo?

-Contigo es diferente, tu eres mi mejor amigo, aunque te conocí desde hace tiempo jamás conocí ese lado pervertido tuyo hacia mi hasta la noche en que me b-besaste ¿Quién sabe si ese tal "Leo" no es igualito a ti en ese sentido?.

-Y por eso solo tienes que estar conmigo… Valla así que aun recuerdas la noche en la que te bese.

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Eso fue impactante… Ooohh cuando eso yo aun era un chico(dice llorando simpáticamente al extrañar su verdadero sexo).

-¿No quieres volver a revivirla? Vamos por un pastel y hagámoslo…(menciona Killua divertidamente).

-¡Muy bien! Creo que ya se termino el encanto y volvieron tus intenciones pervertidas ¡Suéltame!

-No querooo, aprovechare este hermoso tiempo que estoy pasando contigo(abrazando a Gon mas fuerte contra su pecho).

En otros lugares

-Hey Patty, Cami ¿en donde están Gon y Killua?(pregunta a Mika al no ver a los jóvenes en la zona).

-Se fueron para "Hablar en privado"(dice Patty haciendo un gesto gracioso con sus manos).

-¡¿Qué?! Ese pervertido!(formando un puño con sus manos y comenzaron a salirle venitas por la cabeza) ¿hacia donde fueron?

-Creo que a las afueras del edificio, te acompañaremos Mika(dice Cami).

-De acuerdo…

Volviendo con Gon y Killua

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el pasto contemplando la puesta del sol.

-Qué hermoso atardecer(menciona Gon).

-Sabes… esto me recuerda a una escena de una manga shojo que leí hace un mes.

-¿Encerio? ¿ Y que sucedia?(pregunto curioso/a)

-Bueno se encontraban una chica con su mejor amigo del cual ella estaba enamorada pero él ya tenía una novia, estaban mirando la puesta de sol hasta que la chica dice: "Sabes… tú eres como el sol" el chico contesta "Como el sol?" y ella le dice: "Si, eres brillante, iluminas el camino de todos y el mío también" luego él le dice: "Gracias, eres muy tierna" y le sonríe, en ese momento ella baja la mirada y dice en un susurro que el chico no llego a escuchar "pero… al mismo tiempo estas muy lejos, eres distante e inalcanzable para mi" y deja caer una lagrima en su mejilla.

-WOOOW! Kilua… eso fue… woow.

-Lo se, aquí entre nosotros casi llore mientras lo leia.

-jejeje Que cursilerías las que lees(menciona riéndose perversamente).

-¡Cállate a mí me gusta!(le contestó sonrojándose).

-¡Entonces! ¿qué paso después?

-No quiero hacerte spolier pero te sorprendería el final.

-Ja,ja está bien pero luego me prestas ese manga, lo quiero leer.

-Claro.

-Oye, ya esta anocheciendo será mejor que ya nos vallamos ¿no crees?

-Es cierto(el albino se levanta) deberíamos volver.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?(estirando los brazos, luego Killua lo agarra y lo levanta).

En ese momento toca el suelo de manera torpe pisando mal luego resbala, para evitar caerse sujeta el hombro de Killua pero eso no lo ayuno en nada ya que ambos caen al suelo, muy pegados a sus cuerpos mirándose directamente a los ojos, luego se nota un sonrojo violento en el rostro de ambos.

-¡AH! Que torpe soy(menciona Gon muy nervioso).

-No… me levantare.

Y justo antes de que Killua pueda salir de encima de Gon se escucha un fuerte grito.

-AAAAAAAA!

-¡MIKA!(dicen ambos en coro).

-Tu… bastardo! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A GON-KUN?!(mira al peli-plata con ira en los ojos).

-No, espera! (levantándose rápidamente) fue un accidente!(dijo antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza) Auuuuch!

-OH, Cielos!(dice Cami impactada por la escena).

-No! ¡No es lo que parece!(exclama Gon muy apenado/a)

Mika agarro a Killua de la oreja y comenzó a caminar, realmente estaba furiosa de que le intente quitar la inocencia a Gon, mientras que este solo se dejaba llevar por la pelinegra diciendo "duele, duele, duele" seguidamente, pero ella no tenia porque hacerlo, esta vez había sido un accidente aunque luego este se imagino que estaban en una posición demasiado intima y cualquiera pensaría otra cosa.

-¡WOOOW! Ver a 2 niños de 12 años teniendo acción en los patios del club no se ve todos los días(menciona Patty sonriendo) esta será una gran semana!

-Dímelo a mi…(comenta Gon volviendo a llorar de manera simpática)

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

buenooo espero que lo hayan disfrutado leerlo, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirlo aunque me dolieron las manitas y no se preocupen ya no voy a agregar mas personajes xD jejeje yo solo quiero agregarle comedia :c aunque no se si les cause risa bueno hasta qui nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	7. Chapter 7

Yahooooo al fin lo termine! que bueno que volvieron a trasmitir hunter! despues de 2 semanas de tortura TwT jejeje Gomen si me tarde pero estaba ocupada y ademas alguien se me declaro de una manera taaaan xDD si quieren leer nomas aca les cuento:

**Mensajeando por celular**

El: que haces vicky?

Yo: estoy escribiendo mi fic de hunter :3 y tu?

El: nada, sos muy linda sabias?

Yo: aww gracias pero no me considero asi xP

El: encerio!

Yo: ~envia una foto de Gon y Killua~ son tan lindos ellos x3

El: sabes... si queres vos podes ser Killua y yo Gon... ./ / / .?

Yo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! O / / / / O

Jejejeje y bueno hasta ahi les cuento, dios casi mori fue tierno pero yo no busco una relacion seria en estos momento n.n en fin lean nomas ya el cap. seguro ya se aburrieron de mi xP

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

-¡Maldición! esa Mika está loca(Killua se queja de su dolor mientras frota su oreja derecha)Arr… estuvo jalándome la oreja toda la noche ¡Auch, como duele! Además no tuvo motivo por el cual hacerlo, ¡yo no hice nada!(en ese momento oye tocar su puerta).

-Killua, ¿ya despertaste?

-Gon… ¿eres tú?

-Sí, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa.

-Con permiso( Gon gira el picaporte y entra a la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta da unos 3 pasos y cae bruscamente al suelo) ¡Ai! Otra vez.

-¡Gon! ¿Estás bien?( el oji-azul se levanta rápido de su cama para ir hacia Gon) ¿Qué te paso?

-¡Ai! Veras, creo que ayer cuando nos caímos… me torcí el tobillo(dice mientras se frota hacia la zona donde siente dolor).

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?!(dice casi gritando).

-No es pata tanto- Woooaaaa!( da un grito de sorpresa cuando el albino la/lo alza en sus brazos) ¿Qué haces Killua?

-¡No digas eso, hay que atenderte!(dice para luego recostar a Gon en la cama) acuéstate y déjame ver que tienes.

-"¿por qué se preocupa tanto?"Killua… enserio no es para tanto(susurra y luego se sonroja al sentir las manos de su amigo en sus piernas)!I-idiota! ¡Te dije tobillo no piernas!

-Um… es que quería asegurarme si no llevabas puesta medias largas(le responde con toda inocencia *qué raro xD*) bien, déjame ver tu tobillo.

-Bien, pero no toques muy fuer- ¡!Auuuuuuu!

-Oye, apenas lo roce y ya gritas así, esto es algo serio(se levanta y saca una maleta de botiquín de su armario para luego volver con Gon) Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es masajearlo para que el dolor se acostumbre y no te duela mucho, luego ponerle algo de alcohol para quitar bacterias y evitar infecciones y por ultimo lo enyesamos para que se mejore.

-Está bien, Doctor Killua y cuanto tendré que pagarle por este servicio ¿eh?(dice Gon de manera juguetona).

-No necesito dinero, pero te cobrare con esto…(dice Killua acercándose a Gon para depositarle un apasionado beso, luego de unos segundos utiliza su lengua, Gon se separa lentamente al sentir eso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva)

-Haaa… ¿no te desagrada hacer eso?(pregunta el/la pelinegro/verde sonrojándose)

-No… a mi me encanta el sabor de su saliva(le responde lamiéndose los labios).

-Killua… idiota(se sonroja violentamente) s-se gentil por que duele.

-No hace falta que lo digas, nunca dejare que mi Dulce sufra(le sonríe).

-De nuevo con eso…(se desliza una gota de sudor por su cabeza).

En la habitación de Mika

-¡No!... no! Ya te dije que no voy a volver! No quiero verte nunca!(cuelga el teléfono con furia)… te odio… papá…

Luego de unos 5 minutos su teléfono vuelve a sonar

-…Hola?

-Hola Mika ¿Cómo va todo? Soy Patty.

-Patty!, oh todo esta… normal ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

-Pues estoy afuera de la puerta de tu estancia, no quise tocar el timbre para no despertar a todos ya que son apenas las 06:17 am. ¿Me abres?

-Voy enseguida(cuelga el teléfono, sale de su habitación y recibe a su amiga).

-Lamento molestarte tan temprano.

-Descuida después de todo yo siempre me despierto temprano.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Oh, n-nada en especial… no importa(la pelinegra baja un poco la mirada).

-Mmhh… bien y ¿Dónde están Gon y Killua?

-Creo que aun no despiertan, vamos a ver(Mika camina hacia los dormitorios y Patty la sigue).

-Hey Mika ¿escuchas eso?

-Si… lo escucho ¿son gritos?

-Asi parece… viene de esa puerta(la peli-café apunta hacia la puerta de color azul luego ambas jóvenes se acercan y escuchan mejor los ruidos extraños)

Las 2 adolecentes se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar tales palabras

-Haaa…aahh..Killua..aahhh… me duele… me duele mucho..haaa… detente.

-Shh… baja la voz… podrían escucharnos…tranquilo/a ya voy a acabar.

-Aaaahh…aiiihh… no… no me toques ahí…ahhaahaa… me duele…mmhhh..aahh… Killua.

-Tranquilo/a… cuando acabe te sentirás mejor… ¿aun te duele?

-Mmmmhh… ya no tanto…haaa.. de hecho se…siente bien… aahhh… se mas gentil.

-Te prometo que lo seré… bien, quédate quieto/a… ya voy a acabar.

-Aaahhh… Killuaahh…aaahh… hazlo… rapidoohh…ahhaa…aahh… ya no aguantoohhh

-Ya voy a acabar… ya voy a acabar… voy a…

En ese momento Mike abre la puerta de una patada

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!(grita furiosa antes de ver la escena).

-Ya acabe, ya acabe (dice Killua limpiándose el sudor de la frente).

-Aiii… mi piecito! Killua eso dolió(decía Gon mientras se sobaba el tobillo).

-Jejeje pero ya acabo, te sentirás mejor, ya esta masajeado, alcoholizado y vendado.

-G-gracias aii…

-Ah! Hola Mika! (dicen los 2 niños en coro mirando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa) Ah Hola Patty! (saludan al ver que la peli-café se encontraba a lado de la pelinegra).

-Killua estaba curando mi tobillo, fue muy gentil de su parte, lamento haber gritado fuerte pero enserio dolía jeje(dice Gon rascándose la nuca).

Mika y Patty caen al suelo al ver que la escena no era como se lo imaginaron* Jajaja que mal pensadas xDD*

-Chicas! ¿Qué les pasa?!(pregunta Gon preocupado).

Ambas chicas reaccionan y se levantan.

-No pasa nada jejejeje (dicen en coro).

-¿Por qué Patty está aquí?(pregunta Killua).

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?(contesta la peli-café).

-Tal vez…

-Mocoso… (le crece una vinita en la cabeza) como sea, ¿Por qué no vienen a mi estancia? Vamos a juntarnos y charlar, ya llame a Cami, Max, Leo y Eliot.

-Suena divertido(dice Gon con una sonrisa).

-¿Seguro que puedes caminar con el pie así Gon-kun?(pregunta Mika un poco preocupada).

-Claro, no hay problema, Killua me lo curo muy bien (le sonríe al albino).

-I-idiota no digas eso… es embarazoso(dice su típica frase) *amo cuando la dice, se ve tan Kawaii n.n*

En el alojamiento de Patty

-Oigan, mientras que esperamos a los demás ¿podrían contarme como se conocieron?(pregunta Patty con cara curiosa).

-Yo te diré como(contesta Gon alzando un brazo, Patty ríe un poco y deja que el/la pelinegro/verde le cuente) todo empezó en la isla Ballena cuando estaba caminando hacia mi casa…

Un rato Después

-¡¿Qué, enserio?! Ósea que eres un chico! Ahora lo he visto todo(dijo la peli-café antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas).

-Lo sé… suena muy loco ¿no?(dice Gon rascándose la nuca).

-Si jaja, me alegra que me lo hayan contado, no se lo cuenten a los demás.

-¿Por qué?(pregunto Killua).

-Por que será divertido cuando llegue el dia en que Gon recupere su verdadero sexo y la cara que pondrán todos al verlo jejeje será divertido!

-Que cruel(menciona Gon deslizando una gotita de sudor por su cabeza).

En ese momento se oye la puerta tocar

-Parece que ya están aquí…(Dice Patty para luego levantarse del sofá e ir a abrir la puerta) que bien que llegaron, los estábamos esperando, pasen.

-Con permiso(dicen los adolecentes en coro).

Luego en la sala

-Bien, los invite a todos para que podamos pasar un buen momento juntos ¿alguna actividad que quieran sugerir?(pregunta Patty)

-Mmm… que tal si las chicas hacen bailes exóticos para los chicos(responde Max de manera pervertida para luego recibir golpes de las chicas).

-¿Otra cosa?(reclama la peli-café)

-Y si los hombre hacen un Stripper ¡quiero ver su ropa interior y si la tienen grande o pequeña!(dice Mika con estrellas en los ojos, Luego recibe pequeñas pellizcadas de parte de los chicos).

-Puede ser… ¿Algo más?(volvió a decir Patty).

-Sé que es algo viejo pero… ¿Qué tal si jugamos a la botella? En ese juego puedes retar a alguien y/o hacer que diga la verdad(dice Cami).

-Yo me quedo con la idea de Cami( dice Gon alzando una mano).

-Yo también(menciona Leo que miraba de reojo a Gon).

-"Bastardo… ¿porque miras así a mi Gon?" Yo igual(agrega Killua).

-Entonces el juego de la botella será(concluye Patty yendo a la cocina a buscar una botella) la encontré! (vuelve a la sala) ¡comencemos!(puso la botella en el suelo y la giro).

(La botella se detiene y le toco a Mika preguntar a Max).

-Bien Max, ¿verdad o reto?(le pregunta la chica).

-Reto(contesta el chico).

-Entonces bájate los pantalones y enséñanos tu ropa interior(dice con estrellas en los ojos).

-¡¿HA?! ¿Lo dices enserio?(ella le responde "si, si, si" y el asiente y baja sus pantalones dejando ver su ropa interior que tenían dibujos de Bob esponja) ¿Satisfecha?

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al notar tales dibujos en sus calzones

-B-Bob esponja, ¿es enserio? Es un poco infantil(dice Mika)

-¡Cállate! Al menos fui valiente y realice el reto(dice Max subiendo sus pantalones) por cierto ¿ cuál es el castigo si te niegas?

-Mmm… pues que sea beber el agua del inodoro(dice Patty para luego volver a girar la botella).

-"!Ha! Y después Mika dice que yo soy el pervertido"(pensó Killua).

(la botella se detiene y le toca a Eliot preguntar a Gon)

-Gon ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Bien… te reto a que te metas cubos de hielo por tu cuerpo y dejar que se derritan.

-Acepto, Patty tráeme esos cubos(dice y rápidamente Patty trae una bandeja con cubos de hielo, se la entrega a Gon y este los deja caer sobre su espalda) n-no e-es tan m-malo wiiiiiiii que fri-friooo(dice temblando y tiritando mientras Patty vuelve a girar la botella).

(la botella se detiene y le toco a Cami preguntar a Patty)

-¿Verdad o reto?(pregunta amablemente la rubia).

-Mmmhh… verdad.

-Es verdad que… nunca has besado a un chico y ya tienes 16 años? Jejeje.

-Waaaaaa si!,pero, pero es porque los chicos son tímidos, no porque yo sea fea, yo soy hermosa, si, hermosa!(llorando simpáticamente para luego girar nuevamente la botella).

(la botella se detiene y le toca a Patty preguntar a Mika)

-Oooohhh hablando de besar… ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto! No me negare a nada(contesta orgullosa de si la pelinegra).

-Jo, Jo que interesante… entonces… dale un beso a Killua jejeje(la peli-café rie perversamente).

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!(dicen Killua y Mika en coro).

-Vamos, vamos… dijiste que no te negarías jejeje( Patty sigue con su burla).

-¡¿E-estás loca?! Si beso a este pervertido estoy segura de que se me transmitirá sus espermatozoides y me quedare embarazada!(apuntando a Killua).

-Oi, oi (dice Killua al sentirse ofendido).

-¡Anda háganlo ya! No tenemos todo el día(comenta Max) Vamos Killua, ¿no me digas que te asusta esa chica?

-"La verdad me asusta mucho cuando se vuelve extremadamente violenta y me golpea, aunque en el fondo sea amigable se vuelve loca, creo que había una palabra especial en los mangas que lei para referirse a esas clases de chicas… era.. ¡oh si! Tsunderes, eso es lo que es Mika una Tsundere loca!" ¿Miedo? Ni hablar.

-Beso, beso, beso… (decían todos menos Gon).

-Bien… aquí vamos(dijo Mika mirando a Killua).

-Esta bien… no me muerdas ¿de acuerdo?(contesto el albino).

-¡Hah! Y tú no intentes pasarte de listo o te voy a-

-¡HAGANLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!(gritan los demás impacientes).

Mika coloco sus manos en las mejillas de oji-azul, acercándolo hasta darle un profundo beso, ninguno de los 2 cerro los ojos, ambos se miraban con un poco de incomodidad, sus mejillas comenzaron a tonarse de color rojo lo cual les pareció extraño y frustrante, luego de unos segundos la pelinegra separa sus labios del albino lentamente, soltando pequeños jadeos que solo Killua pudo escuchar.

-Mmmmmmhhhhh… Que amargo…(dijeron el peli-plata y la pelinegra en coro llevándose sus manos a sus bocas)

Gon bajo la mirada que demostraba un tono frustrante.

-Jejeje… Ayyyy a poco no les gusto aunque sea un poco, bueno, bueno sigamos…(dice Patty volviendo a girar la botella).

(la botella se detiene y le toca a Max preguntar a Gon)

-Eh, ¿otra ves…?... Bien Gon ¿verdad o reto?(pregunta el chico).

-… reto(contesta tranquilamente).

-Muy bien… me gusto lo que paso entre Killua y Mika asi que… haz lo mismo pero con Leo.

-¿¡EEEHHHH?!(abre los ojos como platos).

-A mi no me importa Gon, después de todo eres muy linda(le dice Leo, a lo que Killua apretó fuerte los dientes).

-Etoo… pero yo… este…

-Si no lo haces ya sabes cuál es el castigo(menciona Patty casi como una amenaza).

-No quiero eso… "Pero…" bien lo hare(dice sin mucho entusiasmo).

Gon se acerca a Leo, este la toma del mentón pera acercar sus rostros, Gon movió un poco los ojos para buscar a Killua, quien se encontraba completamente furioso al ver lo que iba a ocurrir, luego Gon nota que este está preparando el ataque de asesino con sus manos, Gon lo mira y le niega con la cabeza, el albino capta su mensaje y guarda las manos en sus bolsillos.

-"Tengo que hacer algo, ¡ese maldito va a besar a mi Gon! Pero… ¡demonios que frustrante!" Maldicion…(susurro mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños).

Leo y Gon ya sentían sus respiraciones muy cerca, sus labios estaban a centimentros y justo antes de que pudieran rozarse oyen el azoto de la puerta provocado por un Killua furioso que acababa de salir del la estancia de Patty.

Rápidamente todos voltean a mirar hacia la puerta.

-Killua…(Gon susurra de manera melancólica).

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

ojala lo hayan disfrutado! u.u pobresitos gon y killua los hago sufrir x3 no se preocupen queridos lectores todo va a salir bien... o no o.o jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

_ESTOY DE VUELTA! 1000 perdones por no actualizar desde hace semanas per es que mi Neko=Gato andaba desaparecido y pues lo lo echaba de menos, en especial por que el es el unico miembro de la familia que ve anime conmigo ENCERIO yo estoy viendo anime en mi notebook y el viene y mira conmigo y lo mejor es ver Hunter juntos, Amo a mi Neko n.n, okey lo bueno es que ya aparecio y ya no tengo preocupaciones, pude continuar con este proyecto xDD Dirfrutenlo  
_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

-Heee? ¿A donde fue Killua?(pregunta Cami después de ver al albino salir del lugar).

-¡Ese mocoso por poco no rompe mi puerta!(exclama enojada Patty).

-Killua… voy a ir a buscarlo(dice Gon separándose de Leo y poniéndose de pie)

-Es cierto, no me agrada que ese niño ande suelto por ahí(contesta Mika).

-En ese caso iniciemos una nueva actividad(dice entusiasmada Patty) el primero que encuentre a Killua ganara 100 billetes grandes (y sin decir más los demás jóvenes salen disparados del lugar) valla lo que es la desesperación de tener dinero.

**Más tarde**

Gon se encontraba en las afueras de club, mirando hacia todos lados pero no veía a su amigo por ningún lado "de seguro estará súper celoso…" pensó para luego seguir su búsqueda.

-¿Pero qué es esto…?(paro su marcha al toparse con un gran camino de envolturas de caramelos y golosinas luego rio) jejeje Killua…

Corrió rápido siguiendo el rastro de los dulces desenvueltos, al llegar a su destino logra ver a su amigo sentado bajo un árbol con la cabeza hacia abajo sobre las rodillas, va junto a él para luego sentarse a su lado y tocarle el hombro izquierdo –K-Killua, Killua…-le llama a lo que este levanta la cabeza para mostrarle una cara de desagrado.

-Ah, solo eres tu(dijo sin mucho ánimo).

-Killua yo-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo el beso? Solo viniste hasta aquí para decírmelo ¿no?

-Yo no-

-¿Fue emocionante?, ¿apasionante?

-No-

-¿Fue excitante? ¿Placentero? ¿te gusto sentir los labios de alguien mayor?

-Mmmm… No me dejas habla-

-¿Fue mejor el beso de ese tipo? ¿Fue mejor que los que te doy yo?

-No me estas escuchand-(con una vena en su cabeza)

-De seguro que te encanto besarlo porque-(no termina al ver que Gon lo estaba jalando de su oído izquierdo) Aiiiiiiaiaiaiaiaiiaiaiai no en mi oído enfermo, ni siquiera se recupero de los estirones de Mika aiaiaiai(se quejaba).

-Ayyy… es que no dejabas de lloriquear… Killua tonto bebe lloron Nyeeehh!(le saca la lengua para luego hacer un pucherito) Idiota no nos besamos, no bese a Leo!

-¿No…?

-No… cuando te oímos azotar la puerta me separe de él y además todos nos propusimos a buscarte.

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?

-Pregúntale a los demás si quieres, bien será mejor que regresemos al edificio(el/la pelinegro/verde se levanta para luego estirar una de sus manos hacia Killua) Ven, arriba.

-Etoo…Gon yo…no… no puedo caminar en este momento(dice apenado a lo que el otro no logra entenderlo).

-¿EH? ¿Killua?

-Comí demasiados dulces y estoy lleno(rascándose la nuca).

-Solo han pasado 2 horas desde lo ocurrido y ya te comes a bulto los dulces ¿Qué pasa contigo?(resbala una gotita de sudor por su cabeza).

-En primer lugar; adoro los dulces, y en segundo;… depresión ¿quizá? Al ver que MI Gon iba a ser besado por otro que no sea yo(hace un puchero aflojando los labios).

-Comienzas a actuar como una chica.

-Oh! Mira quién habla!

-¡Cállate!(jala del brazo a su amigo para luego caminar) una vez que lleguemos te preparare algo que contenga carbohidratos.

Después

Veamos… ya se! Voy a preparar pasta. Hace mucho no la comemos(dice Gon con estrellas en los ojos)Killua ve a esperar en la sala mientras preparo la cena(le ordeno al joven a su lado).

-Hai… pero comeré algunos chocolates como aperitivo(dice y luego ve a Gon corriendo hacia la habitación ajena del albino cerrando la puerta con llave y candado) pero que…?

-¡No Killua! Ya no más dulces, espera a que este la pasta

-Pero… pero…

-"Pero" nada shu, shu fuera(hiso movimientos con sus manos como si estuviese espantando palomas, el ojiazul fue a la sala, sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la tv).

-Mis dulces…(dijo el albino llorando simpáticamente).

-"Killua es un lloro"(pensó el/la ojimarron) bien será mejor que ponga manos a la obra, oh casi lo olvido; le enviare un mensaje a Patty-chan para que le avise a Mika-chan que Killua está conmigo(Gon saca su teléfono y comienza a marcar el mensaje) Listo, ahora los incredientes…

_**Killua Pov**_

¿Por qué Gon se está comportando tan mandón? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Prohibirme comer dulces?... no es justo, es muy egoísta, el… "Él ni siquiera… me deja probarlo, bueno me deja pero… no porque él quiera" mmmmhhh ya me aburrieron estos programas, no hay nada bueno y lo peor es que bloquearon todos los canales para adultos ¿Qué se cree la gente que trabaja en este club para hacer eso? Me importa un carajo que hayan menores de edad que puedan ver fácilmente esos canales, ¿Cómo van a bloquearlos? Nadie me prohíbe nada, soy libre de ver lo que quiera, cuando quiera y aun mas cuando se tratan de series u películas con contenido sexual… pero mis mangas ecchi y hentai están… "Maldición mis mangas también están en mi cuarto" realmente que Gon lo haya cerrado con candado no me detiene pero creo que se enojara si lo hago "Mierda…mis bebes también, mis amados magas shojos" Maldito Gon, realmente te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas, en especial con tu cara de chica… ahora que lo pienso la semana no tarda mucho en termina, creo solo falta dias… Oh no, creo que no pude hacer nada para acercarme más a él, es decir, él aun me sigue viendo como su mejor amigo "¿Le habrá molestado que siempre lo esté besando?"… hablando de Gon ¿ya habrá acabado de hacer la cena? Iré a ver…

**_Fin del Killua Pov_**

Killua camino hasta la cocina, encontrándose con Gon quien estaba echando la masa de fideos en el agua hirviendo, luego agarro un cucharon para revolver la salsa de tomate, el ojiazul se acerco lentamente por detrás, colocando sus 2 manos sobre la cintura de el/la ojimarron y posando la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno derecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Killua?

-¿Todavía no está?

-Casi, solo falta que los fideos estén cocinados(le sonríe dulcemente) prueba la salsa…(tomo nuevamente el cucharon y toma un poco de la salsa para llevarlo cuidadosamente a la boca de Killua) cuidado! Esta caliente(el albino supla el cucharon antes de probar con mucha delicadeza la salsa).

-Mmmhh… rico, pero no tanto como los dulces.

-Tú y tus dulces…(hace un pucherito).

-Pero… los dulces no son tan ricos como tú.

Gon, al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo cierra fuertemente los ojos, comenzó a sonrojarse, estaba esperan a que él le hiciera algo que comúnmente hace luego de comportarse de esa forma, pero no pudo sentir nada más que un cálido abrazo.

-¿Por qué estas así Gon?(pregunta el albino ante la reacción de el/la moreno/a).

-¿Eh? ¿acaso no vas besarme, o morderme, o lamerme o algo por el estilo?

-¿Mmh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo haces cada vez que intentas coquetearme.

-Tienes razón pero… no… "estoy casi seguro de que solo me dejas hacerlo por lastima, solo quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo Gon…"(se separa de el/la ojimarron, bajando la mirada y saliendo de la cocina).

-¿Killua?(dice ante el extraño acto de su amigo).

**En otros lugares…**

-Llevo buscando más de 8 horas y no he sabido nada de Killua-kun(se quejaba Mika muy exhausta).

-"Eso me recuerda…" Oh Mika, se me olvido por completo decirte que Gon encontró a Killua, ambos están en el vuestro alojamiento(dice tranquilamente Patty).

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, Gon me envió un mensaje.

-¡¿A qué hora?!

-Jejeje a las 03:00 p.m

-Pa-Patty… ahora son las 7:47 p.m(contesta la pelinegra con un tik en su ojo derecho).

-Lo se, lo se tarde un poco en decírtelo pero ya paso-aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia ¡duele!(se queja la pelicafe en el momento en que Mika gala su corto cabello).

-¡Patty! ¡Tienes idea de lo que ese pervertido le podría estar haciendo a Gon-kun!

Imaginación de Mika

Killua: Gon te voy a violar(lo mira con cara perversa).

Gon: !No! Por favor no Killua! Auxilio Mika-chan!(grita aterrado/a).

Killua: Muajajajaja Mika no esta qui(se lanza sonbre Gon y luego le quita la ropa).

Gon: Nooooo(grita y luego llora).

Escena censurada *xD* un rato después…

Killua: jejeje acabo de quitarle la virginidad(ríe perversamente).

Gon: Me siento tan sucio/a(cubre su cuerpo desnudo con unas sabanas).

Fin de Imaginación de Mika

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Gooooon-kuuun!(Grita la pelinegra con temor y llorando simpáticamente).

-Ay Mika(se resbala una gotita de sudor de la cabeza de la ojiverde) deja de exagerar, relájate no creo que Killua sea capaz de semejante cosa.

-Patty…(dice Mika con una voz fría mientras sus ojos se tornaban oscuros y vacios como si no tuvieran color)… nunca sabes de lo que son capaces las persona, nunca, ni siquiera si son muy, pero muy cercanos a ti, podrías saber la capacidad de maldad que pueden llegar a tener.

-¿M-Mika…? ¿Está todo bien?(pregunta extraña la pelicafe).

-A..Ah si, solo estoy cansada, ya me voy, nos vemos…(dice por ultimo antes de dar una caminata rápida dejando a su amiga algo preocupada).

**Con Gon y Killua**

-Haaa…ahora si estoy lleno(exclamo Killua frotándose el estomago).

-¿T-te gusto mi comida?(le pregunta curioso Gon).

-Si… fue la mejor pasta que he probado.

-Gracias, ojala a Mika-chan también le guste, le deje un poco en la cocina.

-¿Hmm? ¿Dónde estará?

-Ni idea, pero de seguro ya viene para acá…hablando de Mika… cuando la besaste… ¿Qué sentiste?(pregunta el/la pelinegro/verde con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas).

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Curiosidad…

-Pues, como dije antes… me pareció amargo, no sentí nada, era como besar… no se… una pared?

-Ya veo, yo me siento bastante aliviado/a de no haberme besado con Leo, realmente no quería pero tampoco preferiría beber agua del sanitario, además soy un hombre, tuvo mucha suerte de no besarme.

-Sí, dentro d días volverás a ser tu mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿La semana ya va a terminar?

-Así es.

-Nee Killua ¿si no me enamoro de ti para ese entonces, qué harías?

-Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa más que dejarte en paz.

-¿Te rendirás?

-Pues que caso tiene amar a alguien que no corresponde tus sentimientos…(dice en tono melancólico, luego recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de el/la ojimarron).

-Aaaiii? Y eso…?(pregunta sin entender).

-Si lo dices de esa forma poniendo esa expresión lo haces sonar triste y me haces sentir mal(responde haciendo un pucherito).

-Ay que sensible(dice sobándose la cabeza).

-Sabes… sugiero que durmamos juntos hoy ¿si?(sonríe).

-¿Eh? ¿Es enserio? ¿Que pensara Mika cuando nos encuentre juntos en la misma cama?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dormir con tu amigo es algo malo? Lo hacíamos antes Killua(contesta con inocencia y seriedad).

-Si… lo se… no… pero… es que… naahh olvidalo.

-¡Entonces vamos!(exclama felizmente tomando el brazo del albino para luego correr hacia su habitación)

Al llegar al cuarto, Gon se recuesta en la cama para luego pedirle amablemente a Killua que traiga el manga del que le había contado y que se lo leyera, el ojiazul asiente yendo a su cuarto para sustraer el manga de una caja, vuelve a la habitación de Gon y se recuesta en la cama a su lado para comenzar su lectura.

-_Las vacaciones habían terminado y las clases ya estaban empezando, los arboles de flor de cerezo inundaban las calles con sus hermosos pétalos rosados, se podrían observar como los estudiantes de diferentes institutos iban tomados de la mano junto con su persona especial, podía ver como mis amigas estaban con sus parejas abrazándose y dándose mucho cariño, mientras yo… solo sigo en un amor secreto hacia mi mejor amigo Tsukame Lito-kun o como yo le digo Tsuka-kun… ¡Ah! De seguro querrán saber quién soy yo ¿no? Pues mi nombre es Gumi Maruhime, tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia…_(leía el albino con una gentil voz).

-"Valla, Killua es un muy buen lector, escuchar esas palabras tan cursis y puras salir de su boca realmente es… muy lindo" (Penso la/el joven de su lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno para luego amarrar su brazos en el brazo derecho de su amigo quien este por su parte se sonrojo ante el acto de el/la pelinegro/verde que al mismo tiempo dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, prosiguió su lectura hasta quedar ambos dormidos, juntos uno al lado de otro.

**Más Tarde**

Mika finalmente llega a la estancia dando un gran suspiro para luego recorrer el lugar, al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con un plato de pasta con salsa casera con una nota que decía; Para: Mika, De: Gon. La pelinegra sonrio y abandono la cocina dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones, abre sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de Gon encontrándose con ambos jóvenes durmiendo profundamente uno al lado de otro, vio que las manos de Killua sostenían un manga, enseguida entendió y tuvo una idea de lo que habían estado haciendo, esta vez no lo golpearía después de todo, salió de la habitación para ir a la suya e disponerse a dormir, ya eran como las 23:53 p.m justo después de ponerse la pijama que no era más que un vestido con mangas cortas que llegaba hasta sus muslos en ese momento su teléfono comienza a sonar, la joven mira con temor el aparato "es él" ya tenía una idea de quien la estaba llamando, comienza a temblar tomando el teléfono para colocarlo al lado de su oído y contestar.

-Hola… ¿Qué quieres?(dice en tono grotesco).

-Micaela… ¿Por qué me hablas e esa forma?(contesta el hombre de la otra línea) una chica linda como tú no debe-

-¡Callate!(respondió gritando la pelinegra).

-Micaela… con que estamos en la etapa de rebeldía, estas muy desobediente… tendré que disciplinarte bien 'esta vez'

-Callate… Callate…

-Sabes… lo que paso hace 6 años… supéralo ya y vuelve conmigo… y si no lo haces… iré por ti… y entonces…

La joven abre los ojos reflejando mucha ira en su rostro. Mientras ocurría eso, Killua había despertado, Gon seguía dormido sobre su hombro y atrapando uno de sus brazos, el ojiazul lleno de ternura su expresión, le parecía sumamente adorable ver a Gon dormir tan a gusto –Gon..- susurra y luego logra oir un fuerte grito, sigilosamente coloca a Gon sobre una almohada para luego dirigirse al cuarto de la mayor ya que de ahí provenían los sonidos, al asomarse por la puerta logra ver a la joven de espaldas hablando por teléfono. De repente;

-¡¿CREES QUE VOY A OLVIDAR TODO LO QUE ME HISISTE ASI COMO ASI?!(grita con rabia la joven) ¡NUNCA MAS! ¡NUNCA MAS QUIERO VERTE!, ¡MUERETE1, ¡TE ODIO!(arroja violentamente el aparato telefónico al suelo ocasionando que se parta en pedazos ante el fuerte impacto, lo cual sorprende al albino).

-Te odio… Papá(termina esas palabras y comienza a jadear en un tono suspensivo y de miedo).

-¿Mika…?(llamo a la joven y esta se voltea lentamente sorprendiendo al peliplata cuando ve una cascada de lagrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la pelinegra, supo en ese momento que algo malo ocurria) Mika… ¿Qué sucede?

-Ki-Killua-Kun… No… no me pasa nada(responde limpiándose el rostro húmedo, lo cual fue inútil ya que las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos).

-Mika… no mientas, yo conozco esas lagrimas… algo te paso… no me ire de aquí hasta que me lo digas(dice serio y la joven baja la mirada).

-Si… si te lo digo… ¿prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-Te lo juro por mi sangre(menciona acercándose a la joven para luego ambos sentarse en el suelo uno al lado del otro).

-Bien… hace 6 años… (comenzó la joven).

Killua solo se quedo mirándola con cara de preocupación.

-Mi padre…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Yeiiii ojala lo hayan leido por que de seguro este fic se quedo en el olvido jajajja xD lo bueno es que ya me acerco al final, y por favor no me odien en el siguiente cap u.u estoy casi segura que me van a odiar en el siguiente capitulo bueeeeno eso es todo!

Hasta la siguiente actualizacion -3- Chuu~


End file.
